The Intended
by Kayrue
Summary: I need to get drunk.....Why are you naked?. This is what Draco Malfoy says as he learns about his past, his present and future with a certain someone...3guesses who.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I wish to. That being said on to the story.

This is an experiment please be kind and Review.

If you'd read the /Half Blood Prince don't think about that book while reading this.

* * *

THE INTENDED ONE

List of Kings:

Master Archer: Arol Kearne

Master Swordsman: Mikael Riff

Fighter: Clauhs Harn

The Element Master: Saehdriel Tin

The Seer: Serge King

The Artist: Keagan Hacket

The Caretaker: Cynder Clyde

The Computer Master: Garu Noise

Peacemaker: Albien Thorn

The Intended one: The Kings child or the Devil's bride

The Youngest Harn

When I was seven years old, my real parents were killed in front of me. They hid me in a trap door inside the fireplace in their room, but while they hid me they were left expose. Before I was shoved into the trap door my father put a ring in my hand and told me to keep it with me until I met the tenth king. I didn't understand then, but that was soon corrected.

My brothers found me and carried me into a car, I never understood how they knew what happened since they all lived out of the house with their kids and wives, but it never felt right to ask.

We drove for hours not saying a word to each other until we got to the airport and took a flight to London. I kept looking out of every window trying to understand everything. We finally stopped after driving in a limo for a while after the flight in front of a big estate. It looked like a big castle covered in vines like the ones in the books mama read to me before papa tucked me in each night. It was beautiful.

As my brothers all got out of the car my brother, the oldest, Sergue took me by the hand and led me in to the main entrance. The inside was even more beautiful. The floors were different shades of brown and cream-colored marble in different designs, in front of me was a big stare case with double doors at the top. To my left was the entrance to a parlor with wall-to-wall glass

I stopped looking around as I saw an old woman at the top of the staircase trying to catch my attention.

"You must be Sindrea" I nodded. She smiled. She turned to my brothers. "Do you all plan to stay?"

"We plan to avenge our father" Mumbled my brother, the third oldest, Cynder. "A war is starting. We just want to keep her safe, she's got everything she needs in her bags out in the car."

The old woman nodded slowly. "She can stay here as long as she wishes."

After that my brothers all hugged me in turn and left to avenge my parents and fight their own battles. I was left in a big house, with an old woman to keep me company and her three other grandchildren whose parents were killed as well. The old woman was named Naih but I called her NaNaih and she never corrected it, she just smiled every time she heard it.

She understood me more than anyone ever could and sensing my dismay in living with others she gave me the choice of staying in the main house or staying in the smaller house by the lake. I accepted and never took it as insult; she did it because she wanted me to have time not because she didn't want me there.

A long time after my stay I heard about the death of my brothers, they all died one right after the other, and Sergue was the last to remain. Although I mourned the death of my parents and my brothers each day I grew to love the people I stayed with as my own family. After each death I was sent three amulets that seemed to form one big pendant with a big chunk missing and each of them came with a piece of paper saying the same thing my father did before he gave me his ring.

After my youngest brother' Garu's funeral, it was clear to me what was happening, why every one was being killed off. It was because of what was given to me in the end. They were protecting the ring and amulets with their lives, to keep them safe. I vowed that day to keep them safe until I found their owner. I would become stronger and more powerful, and never let myself be taken before I gave them the things my family died protecting.

I became so dangerous and powerful that Sergue and my sister Ki would jokingly say how even the devil wouldn't let me die because he was afraid I'd take over an d how the only way he'd let me in was if I married him. I always found the concept amusing, and later on they weren't the only ones to think that.

I became an assassin in a league called the Black Star, the only guild for my kind where killing was seen as a respectable profession. My name when I began was The Last Harn because of my father's last name, but as I progressed I became another person with another name.

On NaNaih's request I went to a wizarding school, but I told her on my terms, no one could know my real name or my real family. I would find a couple that would suit me and use their last name to projects myself as their daughter.

As I attended the school I was able to make friends, get top scores and keep my life hidden. In the winter breaks I would do my guild duties in the summer I would stay with NaNaih and visited my families graves every day. The people in the wizarding world and their insults and remarks about my heritage were driving me slowly insane. It was like salt on a wound.

I was not a wizard yet I was not the thing they accused me to be. I was more powerful than they could imagine but I couldn't tell them that.

My Father and mother were Clauhs and Deirdre Harn. My brothers although always used their middle names as their last were Garu Noise, Cynder Clyde, Keagan Hacket and Segue King.

My name is Sindrea Shae Harn.

But I'm better known now as the Devil's Bride.

………………………………………………………………………………

_When the world stood on shaky ground_

_After the death of the kings of the past_

_There stood nine kings who united their worlds together_

_In the pursuit of happiness, peace_

_And as a way to defeat the destruction that their fathers and grandfathers foresaw_

_They knew they could not succeed completely but they knew _

_That they would be the first to begin the journey_

_But the ones to finish it would be the ones who followed in their bloodline_

_The unexpected ones_

_The ones with the most death in their memories_

_On their hands_

_But yet the most protected_

_If both together they could save the world_

_If taken apart…_

_Death and destruction followed_

_Life lay in their hands _

_Although life has shown them only subtly _

_What they are_

_And their potential_

Dumbledore sat at his desk while the others in the Order of the Phoenix sat around his office. Harry and Ron sat front and center while Hermoine sat nervously to the side in a high backed chair.

"Alright" He began. " I found something that might be of interest to all of you." All of the members looked up except Hermoine, she knew what he found and he knew she didn't like what he would imply with it.

"There was once a race of beings that were so powerful they were said by ancient wizard to hold the worlds fate in there hands. Although some believe that the last of the beings have died I believe that Ms. Granger" He saw how she even cringed at her name at that moment, still he continued. "Has found a document in the library by mistake while looking for a solution to Voldemort.

And I believe that these people could be our solution to Voldemort. There were nine kings who ruled there lands and they left a prophecy that one day there would be a tenth king and that this king would be the one to save the world from destruction. If she is that powerful, maybe she will be able to defeat Voldemort."

"So let's find this king and get him to help us" Ron said. Harry was silently calculating something as the rest of the members thought about Ron's words.

"Actually Mr. Weasly, we don't know which one is the intended tenth king you see." Dumbledore said." Although we have the list of the possible 11 kings we don't know which one is the most powerful"

"Well let's track them down then" Harry finally spoke up. "And tell them what we need and if they don't help we'll find a way to make them" Some people in the room started to nod their heads in agreement.

"This is madness" Hermoine shouted. "We don't know if this king is supposed to be saving the world from some other bigger threats or if they want to be found before the day come when they have to save the world and all you guys can think about is which one to pick so we can dump our problems on them"

"Why shouldn't we?" Ron said standing up. "He's supposed to be the world's savior, so why don't we just give him something to practice with before the day comes when he has to save the world from the really big thing."

Hermoine stared at all of the people in the room and stopped at Dumbledore and glared at him. "Of all the people in this room besides me, you let this be his escape goat." Dumbledore didn't answer and she became even angrier. "Fine then you do this without me and." She took some ripped papers out of her pocket. "Without the information on them."

"What are you saying Ms. Granger?" Mcgonagol asked her as the young girl got out from her chair and headed for the door.

"I mean that if you intend to use people you all don't even know I'm not going to help you." She said and grabbed the handle of the door and opened it but as a last thought she said to Dumbledore. "Professor if you go after them don't expect me to sit and watch you as you let them harass these people, you'll understand why I keep my personal life when I was in school and now so hidden." She turned. "And your not going to like it"

…………………………………..

Dear Intended One:

I can't be in this place anymore; they did the most unforgivable thing to me. I was in the library and I found a section about our people, before I could yank it out Dumbledore found me, he told every one in the Order about us. They plan on tracking you down and using you to defeat Voldemort. Although they don't know which king is which this could be a problem. They might end up showing us to our enemies; we could become exposed to the public. People they suspect could be us might become endangered.

I took the information and burned what Dumbledore didn't take from me. They're lucky my license doesn't expose them to my knife collection except through open challenge. I can stand many things but using someone the way they want to, especially one of my own, that's were I draw the line. I've given you the warning now give everyone else the signal. Tell the Seer I will see him in London soon.

With Love and Heavy duty

The Devil's Bride

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco Malfoy lay on the roof of the Malfoy Manor's north tower looking up at the stars. Although most people he crossed paths with would say he was a cruel cold hearted young man, and he would agree, but they also said he was a murderer and a death eater like his father, that's where he disagreed.

He hated his father for the things he did to others and how manipulated him into being the 'Perfect Son'. When he was at Hogwarts he felt dislike for the Golden Trio and most of the school, but he never truly disliked anyone just because of their blood, that was just a poor excuse to hate others in his opinion. He never needed a poor excuse like that, most people got in his way and that was enough for him to get angry at. He hated how he spat those crude and insulting words to others when he didn't mean them just to please his father. The Bastard.

After School he landed a job as a CEO at some company and planned to leave the Manor, when he almost did Lucius threatened to kill his mother. He stayed for her and only for her. Although Lucius didn't kill her that instant, he killed her slowly by abusing of her and keeping her in the house away from the medical attention she needed and keeping her bruise4s for Draco to find out only when it was too late.

The night his mother had died, with her last breath she told her son that he needed to know a great truth that only his grandmother could tell him and that she loved him. With that said and her last breath departing he decided to bury her while his father was away on business.

He was going to leave that night, he was free now from his father's threat, but before he left he just wanted to look at the stars one last time.

"I guess I'll go down and call the night bus then" He mumbled to himself. His grandmother always liked him coming to her house the muggle way and through at least three different transportation services. She would always check for three tickets concerning his arrival to her.

He smiled to himself as he pointed his wand at the night sky and waited for the night bus with his belonging by his feet. His grandmother was a kooky one , but always a great kind woman, who always wanted to set him up with the girl who lived with her.

The girl lived there because her parents were great friends of his grandmother and when her parents and brothers were killed she had no place to go. She was his age and went to a wizard school as well. He always visited his grandmother since he was a child but he had never met her because she was always there in summer while he always visited in winter.

It was summer now and he was 26, and he would finally meet the mystery woman that slept in the cottage he always stayed in while at the house.

'Here goes nothing I suppose'

Please review because this fanfiction is based on how many like it. If there aren't a lot of reviews I'm gonna think you don't like it and not continue.


	2. What is Known

Disclaimer: I own nothing and it will be the last time I repeat this in my story

To Reviewers: thanks for your reviews I really wanted to do this with an audience reading it. Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

The Intended

The Seer

If I told you about my world would you understand?

If I told you the problems in the world you live in, would you solve them as your duty?

These were the questions I would ask myself when I thought about my sisters. The ones entrusted to protect the world, even if no one knew which was the tenth king. It's amusing how everyone thinks you have to be a man to be a king, that's why no one suspects them. But that doesn't stop them from hurting inside because of the damage they've had inflicted upon them.

I thought about this tonight as my apartment door clicked open startling me into a combat stance and out of my chair. My little sister was at the door appearing calm but her eyes screamed anger.

"Can't you knock like everyone else when you visit me?" I say sitting back down in my chair. She smiles and sits across from me.

"Why should I? You're the one who gave me a key to this place." Said as she crossed her legs and lit up what looked like one of her "candy cigarettes". The doctor prescribed it to her when she was in the hospital once ten years ago.

"Can't you stop smoking those? You're 25 years old for God's sake; your illness has come and gone." I say smiling, not meaning it.

She stops the cigarette from getting to her mouth and stares at me. "Huh" she said now smirking. "I thought I took them because the doctor said it helped with my anxiety attacks not because of some illness that I had before, funny how you thought that though" Giving a soft giggle and resuming to her activity.

We were very quiet in our little discussion; she knew that my children were sleeping in the next room, not expecting her till next week when she's to take them to her house to visit NaNaih. As she smoked and looked into the reddish yellow blaze in the fireplace, I knew she was thinking about it again. About when dad and Deirdre died and how the others and me found her. We were half brother and sister like I was half brother to Ki, but the three of us loved each other like if our bonds were more than just blood, as if they were spiritual. We felt as if we three were the only ones left sometimes.

"So how is our dear sister at this time?" She said in between puffs with a grin, she just wanted a reaction. "I sent her a letter before I got here".

"I don't understand why you still call her sister, I'm her brother by mother and you my sister by father" I grinned back. "'It's how we're supposed roll' like those kids say it now"

"Maybe so" Now her eyes gleamed in the fire. "But if it's blood she wants from me she can have all of it, just like you. Though it seems she'll be needing it soon" She got angry at her words then.

"What happened at that crackpot school now?" I said with a laugh, I always found that school not up to her level, always 20 steps ahead of them she was.

She propped her legs on the coffee table and blew smoke in her face. "They found out about us. The bastards want to track you all down and get the tenth king to help with their war."

"How did they get this information?" I said seriously.

"Dumbledore found me in the library in the restricted section ripping a few pages out of a very, very old book" She took them out of her pocket and dropped them in the fire. "He only got the prophecy out of my hands when he caught me by surprise and it's not such a good summary of it"

"But he knows" I stated. She nodded not bothering to answer. "You tell him who you were then?"

"No I didn't tell him anything" She puffed some more smoke out of her lungs. "But he knew that I'm connected, so I threw my resignation from the Order, threatened him and left." She took a drag from the cigarette once more.

"Interesting" I leaned in closer. "You warned Ki in your letter I presume" She nodded again. "Are you going to stay here tonight?" She shook her head

"I can't endanger you anymore tonight while they can still track me. They'll be looking for me in a few hours."

"So you only came to tell me the news?" I asked. She smiled wickedly at me.

"I came to tell you to pack your bags. We're meeting Ki in the country tomorrow at NaNaih's house and to bring the twins with you. I'll meet you tomorrow morning." She said getting up. I stood as well and kissed her forehead. She hugged me and sighed.

"With Love and Heavy Duty"

"I must depart" she said ending my sentence as she smiled up at my 6'5 self from her 5'6 stature. She left without telling me where to meet her.

But I already knew. I waited until the last paper in the fire turned to ahse until I woke up the kids. It was going to be a busy morning.

The Last Harn

She walked as fast as she could through the streets and into a dark narrow alley where she stopped and took off her coat showing to the world her real self. She pointed to the sky and started to softly hum as she walked out of the alley. When she got to the corner she saw what she was waiting for.

"Good evening, Miss" The bus clerk said as he came to her aid, seeing as she had nothing on her person he waved at her to hop in.

"I need you to take me to Durham Port please" She said as she sat on one of the beds in the Night Bus not really noticing who was in there with her only looking straight a head as she lit another candy cigarette.

"What are you doing here Granger?" A low masculine voice said from behind her. She looked back a bit surprised at what she was seeing. Malfoy on the Night Bus reading a book with a trunk on the bed he sat on. He didn't look at her, just kept reading.

"I should ask you the same question rich boy" She took another drag and blew the smoke out in a slow motion. "Oh how the high and mighty have fallen"

"Touché Granger" He took the book away from his face to reveal light gray eyes, and, dare she think it, glasses? "I'll tell you why I'm here if you tell me how why we're breathing the same air at this very moment."

"Only if you tell me how'd you know it was me." She said while lifting an eyebrow.

"Well even though your hair is black, your eyes are green and you have tattoos all over your back, are those real by the way?" She nodded. "Well alright even though you've changed those things you still have the same face. Plus I can smell your kind from a mile away"

"What muggleborns?" She scoffed.

"No, I meant know it alls" She laughed whole-heartedly at that. She didn't expect him to say something like that to her. He was dumbfounded at what he saw before him. He never expected to see her again let alone her looking so beautiful. Her hair was now straight raven black and came down till the small of her back. Her eyes looked to be a very light green like the kind that a cat has. Her back had about two tattoos on it from what he could see.

She had one on her shoulder blade that looked like to feathers crossed at the tip, and one of a star in the middle of her back. She looked exquisite to him but he wasn't going to let her know that. Since she had gotten on the train he had seen her and hid his gaze behind his book while she just sat there and lit up a funny looking cigarette. He wanted her to notice him, but at the same time he just wanted to talk to her. So he did what he knew he could still do, try to annoy her.

The whole time they talked she just took what he said lightheartedly without giving it thought to the insults. It seemed as if she had changed and really didn't care what he thought of her.

"Durham Port Miss" She stood up and thanked the driver. She turned to Malfoy and tipped his book so he could look at her. "Good bye Malfoy. May you find what you're looking for" She grinned at him and made her way to the exit.

"What makes you so sure I'm looking for something?" He asked her.

"The same thing that makes me sure that you've changed" She smirked "Or that you're being your real self. Good night" With that she stepped off the bus and walked up the street and around the corner. He chuckled to himself. She was right, he did change and he was looking for something but he wasn't going to let her know that either.

Please read and review.


	3. Solo Fue Un Acidente

The Intended

Thank You all for reading and reviewing may you keep at it.

The Intended

* * *

She was greeted at the door by one of the new butlers in the house. She let her bags falls to the floor and tried to shake off the water in her hair and clothes from the rain outside.

"Please take my things to the guest house on the property later" She said to the butler as she strolled into the parlor of the big house, without even telling the man who she was.

She found NaNaih in the parlor sitting in a wooden rocking chair just looking at the pouring rain outside through the big greenhouse like windows.

"So I hear there's going to be a reunion in the making tomorrow" The old woman in the rocking chair said not turning to see who was behind her, though already knowing who it was.

She grinned and went to the fireplace and started a fire. After not saying anything for a few minutes she sat in the chair next to the old woman and smiled, able to answer her old mentor now that she was warm and toasty.

"Yup, but I heard bigger things about tomorrow than just a reunion, if you know what I mean" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Really now?"

"Yes indeed, I hear that our young Bad Faith is in for a real rude awakening" She said, she never called him by his first name and never liked calling him by his last name, it never suited him and now she knew why. It wasn't supposed to.

"You mean because of Sinny?" That's what the old woman would always call Sindrea.

"What does Sinny have to do with anything?" She furrowed her brows.

"I've been trying to set the two up since they were ten Ki, and both are coming tomorrow. That's what I mean." The old woman said rolling her eyes at the younger woman.

"Oh that" Ki said. "No it's not about her gran, it's about his father"

"What about Lucius?" She said in a low and angry voice, it was very apparent to any who knew her that she never liked talking about that one son of hers.

"Well he slowly killed Narcissa" the younger woman said softly with a sigh. She liked Narcissa, she had always been a very graceful and lovely woman, and Lucius just couldn't stand how much everyone loved her and supported her more than they ever did him in his own family. This family.

"Oh dear God" The old woman said after she digested the younger ones words. "So that's why the young one sounded so guarded on the phone." The younger nodded. "That man is a monster"

"Yup but I can't tell you the rest of the story though" She said a little guiltily. "I saw the rest in a vision, and you know how the rules are about me ruining the future." The older woman nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing actually. I believe love has already offered to help in this case"

……………………………………………………………….

Bad Faith

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" He said softly to himself. All he could think about after getting to his room in the leaky cauldron was about how he saw Granger, how he talked to Granger and how now he only thought about Granger. He closed the door to his room and sighed leaning on the door.

"Infernal woman" He said aloud.

"If you want to catch my attention Malfoy, I think you should at least not call me something insulting, and maybe speak a bit louder." He jumped in surprised and jumped to his right finding a very sleepy looking Granger, still sporting her new look. She yawned and stretched while waiting for his reply, not really knowing that he was thinking about her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Haven't we gone through all of this before?"

"Yes we did but we never answered each others questions" He said while crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the wall.

"Yeah we never did" She said and then shrugged. "Oh well" She walked ahead of him to the stairs and waved good bye "It was nice seeing you again Malfoy, bye now"

He went after her and caught up easily. He stood in front of her and didn't let her pass. "Granger" She looked in his eyes. "What would you say to me buying you a coffee?"

"I'd say buy me a drink instead" She said putting her hands in her pockets and grinning at him. "And that I'd go if you stopped calling me Granger"

"Why? I don't know you well enough to call you by your first name"

"I know that but Granger isn't really my last name. I only used it here so people won't know who I really am"

That surprised him, now he had a million more questions in his head about her and it wasn't helping with his problem from before. "Alright then what should I call you?"

"How about you call me Shae?"

"Shae?" He looked at her in confusion. 'Where have I heard that before?' he thought.

"Yeah, my middle name. Can't give you my first or last name so I'll give you the one that most don't recognize." She gave him a genuine smile then, to him it seemed as if her beauty had intensified with that one smile.

He shook his head and gave a short laugh. "You've become way too interesting" He said looking up at her "Shae"

"Wow and on your first try-" She was cut off by the sound of loud voices and steps on the stairs that sounded way to familiar to her.

"Come on Harry the spell's pointed us to the leaky cauldron and we know she's not downstairs. She has to be in one of the rooms" Ron's voice boomed out of the staircase

"I heard you the first time but how are we going to corner her for information? Neither of us was exactly the brains and now we have to figure it out before w do something stupid" Draco noticed how she got nervous with the voices coming up the stair and silently took her hand and took her to the end of the hall and up the other flight of stairs. When they got to the floor with their rooms in it he kicked open his door and shoved her inside.

They stood Sindrea pressed to the door and Draco pressed on Sindrea. She put her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. After hearing the loud voices go and leave just as quick all the while keeping silent. She let out a laugh. Draco looked into her eyes.

"Shae, what's going on?"

Please review to see the next chapter


	4. What Ever Happened to Fay Ray

Hello there! Long time no write

Sorry for the wait but please still read and review!

The Intended

* * *

"Why Malfoy what ever do you mean?" She said in a low breath trying to seem calm as she glided to the nearest chair in the room.

Draco watched her silently glide and sit down in randomly placed beautiful armchair that seemed out of place like its occupant before he made any moves to answer. Finally calming himself down he sat next to her and began to speak seeing as she waited patiently for him.

"I mean that when ever you've come near, now and when we were in Hogwarts" He saw her cringe a little at the name. "You always seem to be in the middle of a very interesting predicament."

"Hmmm" She smiled at his last comment finding it amusing. "And you Malfoy seem to be lost in your own plague story" She said this in a very distant voice feeling reminiscent. "Which seem to be very familiar"

"Now I think it's time we tell each other what were doing?" He said

"I can't tell you everything Malfoy. The girl scout oath I took before I got here impedes it" She said holding up her hand making the girl scout signal with her fingers.

He rolled his eyes at her. "I just want to know what's changed you?"

"Oh is that all?" She said smiling "Alright but only if you tell me why you changed first?"

He nodded in agreement and got up to get something from the trunk lying on the bed. He got what looked like a big leather bound book and gave it to her. On closer inspection she saw that it was not a books but a photo album with an inscription on the front.

"If today was the last day of your life would the memories inside this tomb be the last ones to flash before you?" She whispered as she read the cover. He sat silently in the chair relishing in her soft melodic voice. She looked up into his eyes to see him already looking in her direction. "What does this have to do with you changing?"

"When I was young" He said daring to be so bold as to turn the pages of the album in her lap. "My mother left me in the care of my grandmother after a rather large dispute she had with the man I'm supposed to call father. While I sat in a room filled with toys thinking about how my mom would come back in a few hours it took her two weeks to come back to get me. When she did she was covered in bruises."

He turned to a picture of him and his mother in front of what looked like a familiar sidewall smiling into the camera as happy as can be. She traced the people in the picture with her fingers. "What happened to her?"

"My father" He said finally looking away from her. "When my grandmother saw her she immediately marched up to him and told him off. He promised not to hurt her like that anymore, but he found other ways. She died last night, he filled her up with too much muggle poison, that's why I was getting a ride from the night bus, I can't let him know I left the house or that I know."

"Oh Draco" She said his first name with such sincerity and simplicity it washed his anger away. She lightly touched his arm. "I'm so sorry"

He smiled and turned away a little bothered by the extra attention she was giving him. He knew he could get whatever woman he wanted and never showed being nervous to any woman, but she was different. In such a short time he divulged a great secret that if she turned on him could cost his life. But for some reason he knew that she wouldn't do that to him. He took a big breath and let it out before looking at her again. "Now its your turn, why have you changed?"

She looked at the last picture in the book before answering a beautiful yet sad and sickly looking woman tried to smile at the camera from a bed while her son already grown up looked at the camera with guarded eyes. "Like you Malfoy, I've had a lot of drastic things happen to me. All my career in Hogwarts I've had to tell everyone I was a muggleborn when I wasn't and now that I can finally live my double life with no one noticing I've been found out."

"What do you mean?" He suddenly got very nervous at what she was saying. What if she was a spy for the dark Lord and was friends with his father, here to retrieve him.

"I mean that I'm not muggleborn I'm from a different race entirely" She let out a breath now "My existence is not supposed to be known at all, none of my race is, so when I found out some pages talking about me and my family in a book in the restricted section I ripped them out. Dumbledore found me and took the last page I ripped out of my hands and showed it to the order. They know I'm connected but they don't know how"

"That's why they were following you" He said leaning closer to her. She swayed and leaned into him as well. "That's terrible"

"I can handle it" She said in a small fading voice. As they leaned into each other they were suddenly taken back to reality by the photo album dropping to the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry" She said as she got out of the chair and picked it up. As she looked up at him the light from the window hit her face making her look radiant. She noticed the sunlight and panicked.

"Oh no it's morning already?" She said giving him the photo album back and trying to hurry off. "I have to go meet my brother"

"I'm sorry I didn't think I was keeping you from something." He said looking down at the floor taking an interest in his shoes as he walked her to the door.

"I didn't think we would talk for so long" She said. "Well Malfoy" As she opened the door. "Goodbye"

"Wait I-" Slam. The door cut him off by shutting in his face separating the two of them once more. He sighed and leaned on the door. Even though he told him a bit of her past and he hers he still wasn't satisfied. He wanted to know more about her see her again and have the chance to- He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts that had sprung up after she left. "Every time youre around I can't stop looking at you and every time your not I cant stop thinking about you" he sighed once more

"Infernal woman"


	5. Looking at Watches

this is the new chap hope every one likes it and reviews.

The Intended

* * *

The Devil's Bride

Sinny ran out of the room and into hers. She grabbed her jacket and her small purse, seeing as it were the only two things she had on her person since she got there and left running again. Even though she ran to solve a problem she didn't realize she was running away from another. She threw her jacket on and put up the hood in case anyone down stairs could recognize her as well as Draco could.

"Draco?" She said softly. "When did he become Draco?" She shook her head as she thought back to before. She had called him Draco in his room as well, when he spoke of his mother's death. She opened the door and stopped. She forgot to take off the locater spell those idiots in the order could track her with.

"No problem" She said as she raised her hand above her head and flicked her fingers, mumbling softly through out the whole process. "No problem". And then she left her room and ran to the outside of the Leaky Cauldron. As she passed the impatient wizards inside she went to the barkeep and gave him the money and thanked him. She went to end of the streets and turned the corner where there was a bus stop with a bench.

She sat on the bench and took out the watch she had in her pocket. She bent down to see the time better as a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see her brother giving her a sour look before he sat down beside her.

"I thought I told you enough times for it to be lodge in your pretty little head, not to take things from my house without asking." He said. She grinned at him, which only made him sigh in defeat. A few seconds later she started to look around but she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Where are the-" His hand stopped her from completing the sentence.

"Relax they're already there" He said taking the watch out of her hand and putting it in his pocket. "They're going to be around you for a while already I don't want you're personality rubbing off on them before we get there."

She laughed loudly at his comment making every passerby look at her strangely, but she didn't care.

"I hear from good sources that NaNaih's grandson is going to be there?" He said giving her a quirky look. She didn't look at him.

"So, Gustav's usually there. He's been living there since his father died" She didn't like talking about the man who was six years her senior, he was always a very brooding and distant person, like if he was holding a big secret from everyone else.

"I don't mean him you silly" They stood up as their bus arrived. "I mean the one who NaNaih's been trying to set you up with but you've never met." They got on the bus and told the bus driver where they were going seeing as there was no one else on the bus.

"Oh you mean the one Ki always calls Bad Faith?" He nodded and she shrugged. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to give him a chance" He said whipping out a news paper from his jacket pocket and sitting down. "When we get there I want you to put on a nice dress and greet him"

"Uh, why?"

"Didn't I tell you? You're having dinner with him" the bus stopped at his last words. He folded his newspaper and stepped out.

"Whoa hold it. You're telling me that I have a dinner date with someone I don't even know?" He nodded. "And you're ok with this" He nodded again. They walked to the train station and up to the platform. He put his hands on her shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Look no ones telling you to marry him or even like him for that matter, all I'm saying is give him a chance. You're not exactly getting younger and people are going to pressure you into getting married soon with the next single man they meet."

Now it was her turn to sigh. They could hear the train whistle as there train stopped. As she climbed on and sat in her seat, she waited for her brother to do the same thing. She thought about what he said for most of the train ride. When they got to their destination she didn't speak until they were in the Limo.

She sighed again. "Ok"

Sergue looked at her in mock confusion "Ok what?"

"Brother you're a very difficult man. I mean I'll go out with him" She crossed her arms and walked past him straight out of the train. All Serge could do was smile and shake his head.

…………..

Bad Faith

Draco lay on the bed staring at the ceiling for a long time after Her-Shae left, thinking about her and nothing. He sighed and looked at the watch on his wrist, seeing as it was getting late he got up and packed his things. After walking out of his room and giving his room keys back to the bar tender, he went to a phone booth and called NaNaih's house.

"Hello Kearne residence how may I help you" A deep manly voice answered. Draco rolled his eyes knowing who had answered.

"Hello Gustav still doing the butler's job I see"

"Oh" The male voice said crestfallen "It's just you" The male voice yells to someone on the other end and passes them the phone.

"Como estas Bitch" A high female voice says to Draco.

"Ki, is NaNaih there" Draco looks down at his watch again.

"No she left to pick someone up. When are you getting here?"

"That's what I called to say. I'll be in by four at the latest. So when I get there please get out of my room because I would like to be left alone please"

"Didn't anyone tell you Bad Faith?"

"tell me what Ki?" Still staring at the world outside of the booth not caring a whole lot about what the girl on the other end was saying.

"About your blind date"


	6. And then somone knocked at her door

Don't own Harry Potter.

Sorry for the wait.

The Intended

Bad Faith

"About your blind date?"

"What?" Draco was now paying attention to Ki. "What blind date?"

"The one you're going to have with Sinny" Ki said. "You promised NaNaih that if you ever stayed here at the same time as her you'd go out with her. And she so happens to be pulling up to the main house now."

Draco could not believe this, he explained to his grandmother that he didn't want to anyone bothering him tonight and that he wanted to be alone. All he could think of doing was hitting his on the glass of the phone booth while Ki prattled on about the blind date

"Oh and NaNaih wants you to wear something nice as soon as you pull up and wait for her in the main house."

"Why is she doing this?" He heard the whining in his voice and although he never liked to whine he knew that Ki would tell him if she took pity on him.

"Because you promised her and she wants you to find someone that can make you happy"

"And this female she wants me to meet is THE one that will make me happy?"

"Boy don't you be starting with me, you hear? Look they're already here and I need to greet so adios and remember be nice and get he decked out"

"Okay. Bye" He hung up and walked out. He didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to get there well dressed when all he took with him was the album and some shirts. Most of his clothes were already at his destination. He looked around and smiled. He knew the district he was in and knew that the shops all knew his father so he could just ask them to send the bill to the manor."

"You are a genius Draco" He said aloud and then in a small voice said 'damn' the word genius made him start thinking about Shae again.

…………………….

Hours later

………………….

Draco pulled up to the main house of his Grandmother's estate and paid the taxi. Before he got off the train he changed into a black tailored suit that made him look sleek and sophisticated which was a grate contrast to his hair which he wore lose and messy. As he got to the door he opened it and made beeline to his grandmother's greenhouse like room. He could always find her there and this time that logic didn't fail him. There she was sitting in the rocking chair with her back to him.

"Hello Draco" She said without looking at the young man. "We need to talk young man"

'Uh oh' he thought. "Nice to see you too nana" He strolled all around the room and then perched himself in front of her. "If you're worried about me pulling something with this girl tonight and you should be. In fact why don't I meet her, wait a while and then go out with her?" He said with a cheesy grin. NaNaih smiled at him and took his face in her hands.

"Well I see you haven't changed my dear" She pushed him in his sheet and got up. "But do you think I was born yesterday? Psht! Please you were raised in a way that even if the girl I've set you up with was a horribly frightening and depressing women you'd still be as polite as if she was the queen of England." She sighed and sat back down. She put her hand on his knee and looked him in the eye. "What I want to talk to you about is what happened with your mother"

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. How did she know about her mom? And what did she mean he was polite he'd never seen him on a blind date, she didn't know. And the Queen as an example? Come on! "What do you want to know nan?"

"I want to know why you didn't tell me Lucius was hurting her? You should have told I could have helped her and you"

He looked away from his grandmother. "There wasn't anything you could do. Mom made me swear not to tell you. She said it had to do with something about freedom. My freedom" He looked at his hands as he just kept wringing them. NaNaih felt guilty.

"I think I know what your mother was talking about and I think it's time I hold up my part of that." Quirked hi eyebrows at her. "Draco your last name isn't Malfoy and Lucius is Not your father. Your father name was Morphious he was Lucius' brother. Your father was a great man and Lucius was always jealous of his younger brother his and beautiful girlfriend. So one day he drugged her and took her. She found out she was pregnant later that month and Lucius made her think it was his child she was carrying."

"So the man I thought was my father really isn't my father? But my uncle!" He stood up in rage. "How could you keep it from me?"

"When I found out it was too late. Your mother had already married Lucius and he made sure your real father would never take Narcissa away from him. Narcissa made me keep silent about it. When Morphious found out that you were his he felt so guilty. He tried to save your mother…" As she remembered her youngest son NaNaih began to tremble and sob quietly. "Lucius killed your father and now your mother. And when he finds you he'll try to kill you too"

She got out of her seat and grabbed Draco. "Now listen to me Draco while you are here and in this region Lucius cannot touch you but you cannot let hate consume you or brake you. If you do that then Lucius has already found a more potent way to kill you then with his bare hands."

Draco didn't know what to say, he was angry, shocked, and completely alone. Now he understood why his grandmother didn't want him to stay alone tonight, she didn't want him to be alone. She wanted him to get past and find happiness. He knew what he had to do was put on a brave face and do what she asked. "All right , but let me tell you that making me go on a blind date with someone right after saying this to me isn't a factor that guarantees my charming skills." He smiled at his grandmother and hugged her. He then stepped back and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Now when is this date of mine supposed to start?" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows in a crude manor. His grandmother could only smile at his mocking face.

"When you get in the Limo outside and pick her up at the guesthouse."

…………….

The Devil's Bride

"Sinny!" KNOCK KNOCK "Sinny open the door I want to see how you look and your dates here!" Ki knocked furiously as she shouted in anticipation.

"I don't know if this date is such a good idea Ki" Said a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Nonsense and besides think about doing this for NaNaih it's the only thing she's ever asked you for" Ki said "Please come out" She heard a sigh from the other side of the door and saw the doorknob turn with a click.

As the door opened she saw her sister looking incredibly hot. She wore a short black dress, with the sleeves of her shoulder and a heart shaped top. As she turned around she saw that Sinny dress was also backless and hugged her every curve tightly with black seemed stockings and pumps to match.

"Wow, look who got dressed up for a guy who she doesn't know"

"Do I look okay?"

"Of course you do. Now go downstairs"

Sindrea quirked her eyebrows "Are you sure this guy is cute and worth my time?"

"No" She smiled as she shook her head. "He's gorgeous and he more than just worth your time"

Sindrea grabbed her purse and threw her hands up in the air. "Okay I'm gone. I'll see you later"

"Of course you have to tell me all of the details." Ki hugged her younger sister and walked to her own door. "And remember give him a chance"

She waited until Ki got into her room to descend the stairs, no one else was in the house and she would have to open the door for him when he came to the door. When she got to the living room she went to the closet to get her shawl.

As she sat down in an armchair in the living room she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Just when she felt relaxed the doorbell rang, loud and clear, signaling that her date had arrived. She took another deep breath and got out of her chair. She checked her hair in the mirror beside the door. She felt she had made a good choice with curling her hair slightly and feathering it a little. After that she turned the doorknob slowly. She could understand why she was so nervous.

She heard a sigh from the other side of the door and then a strong and familiar male voice say "Not to be rude but are you going to let me in?"

She knew who it was on the other side of the door and that made her even more nervous. She got all dressed up for him? Oh God! "Malfoy?" She opened the door to see the back of his blond tussled head turning to see her.

"It's about bloody" He couldn't believe who was in front of him. "Time?" This was his date. "Shae?" She looked amazing her hair to her shoes to her dress. Oh that dress! It looked perfect on her, but he'd just love to rip it off of her at this very moment. She stepped away from the doorway and took a purse and shawl from a nearby chair.

"Uh….you look" He couldn't stop staring at her.

His staring wasn't helping her nervousness. "What? I don't look okay?" She checked herself again in the mirror.

"No, that's not what I meant" He tried to recover by pulling her to him and away from the mirror. "You look amazing" She really wanted to smile his words made her feels in a way she had never felt before. But she didn't want to show it. She recomposed herself.

"Are you ready Malfoy?" She said a bit more serious now. He smiled and shook his head a little in disbelief. She knew how to make a woman feel good and he could read this woman like an open book

"So you're Sinny. The girl my gran has been trying to set me up with for eternity?" He was completely intrigued by this turn of events and now felt blessed for his grandmothers quirky and on the mark actions. When he noticed the name she'd called him his spirits were a little lost. "Please don't call me Malfoy any more"

"Why? It's your last name isn't it?"

"Not any more" He held out his arm and gestured to the limo, she took his arm and let him escort her. "I just found out that Lucius is not my father but if you want you can call me by my new surname" He opened the door for her. "Skurai"

She looked at him in disbelief as he sat too close for comfort next to her with a smile. "So you're the incredibly nice boy who'd be perfect for me? The one everyone's been talking to me about for all these years?" She smiled and looked at him. "And all this time"

"We all ready knew each other. It really is a small world Sindrea" He locked eyes with her. God how he just wanted to shag her when she smiled at him. Her smile could just light up a room. He sighed, as he looked through the window her smile could make him soar but he knew that the bomb his grandmother had dropped on him was really serious. Man, he really needed liquor right now.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you and I hope you don't mind" She locked eyes with him again. "I've had a really big bomb dropped on me about who I really am by NaNaih and because of it she wanted us to go out tonight so I wouldn't be alone. And I know that what I'm about to say is totally unfair to you but I want to get bloody drunk right now"

She stayed silent for a few minutes before she answered. It wasn't helping the situation that she stayed so damn cool and thoughtful. And the fact that she didn't answer was driving him crazy. She even started to tap her chin with her finger. Damn her, even when she was making him angry and crazy she was still hot.

"Okay" She said. He almost didn't hear her when it registered in his head he let out a big breath he hadn't even notice that he was holding. "On one condition though"

"What?" Now the nervousness was coming back.

"That I can get drunk to and that you won't drink to the extreme. You get enough drinks in you to get drunk and then we come back, okay?" He just nodded at her words and smiled. Before she knew he had leaned in and kissed her cheek. He moved to her ear and whispered thank you as seductively as possible.

"All righty then" He said not noticing the shock on Sindrea's face "Let's get Dunk!"

………………………………….

Next Morning

…………………………………

Draco woke up irritated by life. He was having a nice dream in which he was all alone with the exGranger and he was fucking her senseless and for no reason he just woke up. He felt strangely warm around his chest. As he tried to lift his head it began to throb and the events of the night before started to come back to him.

He remembered how his grandmother told him the truth about his real father and how he found out that his blind date was Sindrea, exGranger. He even remembered the sexy dress she wore. But where was she? And why did the room he was in look strange?

"Oh no" He whispered. He slowly moved his head and the sheets on top of him to find a naked Sindrea on top of him completely undisturbed by his moving. HE let out a deep breath of relief. It wasn't what he expected, he thought he ditched the most beautiful woman he'd ever met for some ho. But after thinking about it, he started to get sad about his triumph. He got what he wanted but he couldn't remember what they did last night or how he got her into bed. He had to wake her up.

He grabbed her arm gently and started to shake it. "Sindrea wake up" He whispered in her ear, he didn't want to talk to her to loudly she might have been drunk to. After a while she started to open her eyes. She looked sleepily into his face with and smiled.

"Good Morning Draco" She gave him a light peck on the lips and hugged him closer only pressing her naked body further onto his. This was not helping the situation. He just kept getting more and more excited. That's when Sinny noticed what she had just done and who she just found in her bed, with her. Her eyes opened wide as she started to move herself in a sitting position. She wrapped the sheets around herself before Draco had any time to peek at her.

"Shae, I know you just woke up in shock but straddling me is not helping" Draco said with a groan. When she noticed where she was sitting she literally jumped out of the bed with a squeak. She looked down and saw a man with no clothes on.

"Draco why are you naked?"

"I have no idea" He shook his head in disbelief again. He was doing a lot of that for the past few hours. "I was hoping" He got of the bed and approached her. He tucked a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear "you'd tell me"

"I don't know either" She sat on the bed showing her legs to him. He hadn't noticed but she was wearing black thigh highs and a garter belt that matched. He could never resist the combination of the to on a woman, let alone one like her. He sat next to her and touched her knee with one finger. He slid it all the way up to the end of her thigh high stocking.

"Where you wearing these last night?" He asked his voice sounding a bit huskier than he wished. His finger was driving her crazy, he kept moving it back and forth from her knee to the top of her stoking very slowly. She couldn't even speak, so she nodded. He stopped torturing her then with his finger. "Ah, well maybe that why I'm naked in your bed. Those things on a woman drive me crazy"

That's when she really noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Damn he looked incredible; maybe that's why so many women wanted him. She had to get these thoughts out of her mind. This was crazy talk.

That's when someone knocked on her door.


	7. The Twins

The Intended

When they heard the knock they looked at each other in panic. What were they going to do? Draco grabbed his pants and the rest of his clothes and got dressed quickly.

They heard the knock again. "Sinny it's me! The twins want to go shopping with you!". The voice nerved her to no end; it was Sergue.

"Give me a second I just go up! Let me get changed and I'll meet you down there!". She heard a reply and her brother going down the stairs. If Sergue found Draco in here he'd kill him without question. She got in front of the dresser and started getting some clothes. She threw a pair of jeans and a black shirt that seemed familiar to him.

"What are these?" He whispered to her.

"Some one always leaves guys clothing in my room and never takes it back. So instead of wearing the same thing you wore last night wear that." She whispered back while getting dressed herself. She took off the thigh highs and garter belt quickly and then threw the bed sheet away as she dressed herself quickly in tight jeans and a pink camisole. It took Draco less time to change and after he did he seemed hypnotized by her naked body as she dressed in front of him.

When she turned around she saw him looking at her. He smiled. "Thanks for the clothes" He came up to her until he was close enough to kiss her. "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know" As they kept getting closer and closer. This was confusing her so much. What happened last night? She needed to talk to him about it at some point. She shook her head. That wasn't the problem right now; the problem right now was how to keep Draco alive. She got it! "Draco?"

"Hmmm?" He replied as he played with her hair.

"I know we still need to talk about what happened last night, but can you climb out the window?" He looked at the big window in the room. He let go of her hair and went toward it. He opened it and looked down. He could climb down and the fall didn't seem so bad. He could manage. He gave her a nod.

He didn't want to leave her; he felts so good when he was around her and her smile. Before he went down the window he needed to kiss her and feel her lips again.

He got close enough and gave her a passionate kiss. As he backed away he whispered in her ear we'll talk about what happened soon. Good Bye." And just like that he went out the window.

As he got down to the ground he remembered something. His cell phone and his watch weren't in his pocket from last night's clothes or the room. He couldn't find them as he changed. So the cell phone had to be somewhere in the house. He needed to have the phone, as unheard of as it sounded he did have a job, and even when he was on vacation he needed to be kept posted about certain things any hour of the day.

He had to get back in the house.

"Whoa" She couldn't believe it. No other guy had made her feel this good about herself. As she recomposed herself she took out a scarf from her drawer and wrapped it around her neck. She made her way down stairs to the twins. As she opened the door Ki barged in like a pouncing cat and threw her back on to the bed.

"Okay" She said as she closed the door and looked at Sinny straight in the eyes with her hands on her hips. "I know something happened and I want to know what. I just saw Draco climbing down the trellis, thank God Sergue didn't, and I heard strange noises from your room last night when I came back from the main house"

"I really don't know how to tell you this" Sindrea whispered as she cradled her head in her hands. "Neither of us remembers what happened last night. I just found him in my bed, naked, and under me". Ki started to laugh.

"You can't be serious" She said but she stopped laughing as she saw how serious Sinny was. "Man, so you made him climb out the window 'cause you can't remember what happened? That's a bit tragic"

"I didn't make him climb out the window because of that" She got up. "I made him climb out the window when Sergue was at the other end of the door"

"OOOOh" Ki said. "Now I completely understand Serg would have killed him if he saw Draco in your bed" She saw Sinny's head bob up and down in agreement. "Well the twins are waiting so we should just go down stairs" Sinny followed her down the steps and into the living room where their brother was conversing with a tall man wearing jeans and a shirt. It was Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Sinny said before she could stop herself.

"Wow no hello Draco or how are you Draco or Good afternoon Draco?" Draco teased the beautifully confused woman as he approached her. When he got close enough to her he whispered an answer. "I came back to get my cell phone and watch. They were on the table near the door" He whispered this with a tone of importance she didn't understand.

"And what does that mean?" She whispered back to him.

"That we definitely had sex, and lots of it" He said to her as he put a finger to her mouth to keep her from having an outburst. "I never take that thing off unless it's really important for me to have full focus and no interruption. And usually that focus falls in the sex category in my life"

"But we can't be sure because we don't remember" She said "Maybe we should talk about the rest of this later?"

"Fine" He whispered in her ear this time "I completely understand but we should also go back to Ki and Sergue" How did he know their names?

"I understand how you know Ki but how do you know my brother?"

"I've been coming here for as long as you have and the only person on the premises I didn't know was you and that just changed." He said as walked up to the twins to greet them.

The twin's names were Katherine and Mikael. They were a girl and a boy who were about to turn ten years old in the next 2 weeks and everyone at the house knew about it. The were going to have a big party in the Justas big back yard of the house and today they were shopping for a party dress for Katherine and something to keep Mikael busy.

They were complete opposites of each other. Katherine had long strawberry blond hair that was straight till the end where it curled with green eyes like her aunt Sinny. Mikael had black hair in big curls and beautiful gold eyes like his mother used to have. To Sergue his to children were a blessing after the death of his wife and he'd always want the best for them.

As Draco approached the twins Mikael did not look pleased about something and crossed his arms in a huff. "I don't understand why I have to go with them. It's not fair there three girls and I won't get to go to any of the shops I want to go!" Although Katherine didn't care much about the situation Sergue did and sympathized with the boy. He hated being overruled when he went shopping with his sister when he was younger and having to sit in the shops not going anywhere he wanted to go.

"I'm sorry son but I can't go with you today me and NaNaih have some business" That when he got a bright idea. "Draco? Why don't you go with them? Your on vacation and have free time?"

Draco didn't know how to answer Sergue, he could either say yes and make Sindrea even more nervous or he could blow his cover by saying no because Sergue could read him like a book. He looked at Sindrea with apologizing eyes as he smiled at Sergue.

"All right I'll go with them."


	8. The power of sigh and mind

The Intended

"You're coming with us?" Ki asked him as she tied her shoes in front of the door. They were already outside and if they didn't leave soon the kids were going to whine. Sindrea was talking to Sergue inside. She looked angry while Sergue seemed as amused as he could be. Draco could just barely make out their faces from the window. Ki swatted his arm. "Stop spying on them!" As Draco walked away he could only become more curios as to what was being spoken about inside.

"I hope you didn't have anything to do with me being the one to comfort Draco? Or plan for Draco to accompany me and Ki with the twins" She said to her brother. "Because you asked Ki to come with me and I'm pretty sure you knew how Mikael would take it" She looked at her brother suspiciously and all he could do was laugh.

"All right you caught me, it was all a set up" He raised his arms in the air in mock surrender. "But I agree with NaNaih. I think you two could be great for each other." He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead goodbye as she waved him away and joined the others.

He stared at her dreamily as she walked out. Draco loved her walk, how she flipped her hair absentmindedly everything about her made him feel good inside. He shook his head again and sighed. He knew that last night was gone but he didn't want that to be the last time he'd have her. He also knew that she wasn't going to let him get her that easily he had to show her who he really was. He had to show her something she wanted. He was actually going to have to work to get a woman.

"Are we ready?" Sindrea asked. Ki nodded and went out the door to get the car. She told Draco and Sinny to watch the kids. Sindrea closed the door behind her and sat on the top step to the door. Draco sat beside her. He smiled at her and gave her knee a reassuring squeeze. "Did you get your watch and Cell off the table? O r are you going to use them as another excuse to get in the house later?"

"I don't know if I'll need an excuse to get in the house later" He said as he leaned back on his elbows. "But if I have to" He reached into his pocket to show her the cell phone "I'll say I left them inside, all right?" All she could do was laugh at his antics. She couldn't explain it but she felt so at ease with him. As they looked in each other's eyes they both felt something tugging at them and looked down to see twins pointing to the car as Ki pulled up.

Draco got up and extended his hand "Shall we?" Sindrea smiled at him and got up herself, ignoring his hand. She opened the back door to the car and let the twins go in but both wanted to sit in the middle so both Draco and Sindrea had to sit in the back of the car with them. Ki just laughed at the whole situation.

Here she was acting as a chauffeur for her niece and nephew. Her best friend just found out that the man he had to put up with all his life wasn't his father. Her sister was angry with the people she called friends once because they stabbed the person she pretended to be in the back. Both of these people were forced into a blind date, got incredibly drunk, had sex and don't remember a thing.

And herself. She was chosen by a pack of old coots to save the world and change history while giving a sufficient heir before she died. All she could do was laugh. And hard, she laughed so hard every in the back seat thought about putting her in a loony bin or were scared shitless because she was the one at the wheel.

"Uh Ki?" Draco said a little scared. "Why are you laughing like that?"

"Because life is a bitch. An ironic bitch that wants to screw with you until all you can do is laugh with that fucking bitch and never take her seriously again." And with that she proceeded to laugh harder and more hysterically. Everyone in the car wished they could have inched away from her, but damn the size of the car and seat belts right now cause they were not protecting them from the crazy who was driving.

……………………………………

One Hour Later

………………………………….

As Ki parked the car and got out everyone in the backseat let out a sigh of relief before get out themselves. They had a whole new respect and love for life. Sindrea and Draco took the twins by the hand. The four looked walked around in a chain of arms as Ki walked ahead of them. They swung their arms into and out of each store they went and Ki smiled to herself at the pretty picture.

Since she was little she could always see the future but could never tell people what she saw. She either had to change things herself or figure certain things out without the visions help and leave people clues. What happened with Draco and Lucius and with Sinny and her friends from Hogwarts, she knew all about it but through visions.

In fact those people were the reason that Sinny and Draco were shopping with her and the twins. The people that made their lives difficult were coming to the house today and Neither NaNaih or Sergue wanted them in the house. The elders would deal with them as those two crazy kids got happiness. She looked over her shoulder again and found Sinny and Draco swinging the twins in the air. All she could do was smile at them and laugh softly to herself. She knew how their lives would turn out and this time she didn't want to interfere.

………………………

The Seer

………………………

Sergue just like his sister Ki, was blessed with the power to see the future but not just that, he could see the past. He could also see individual present thoughts and images depending on who he looked at. His gift gave him the knick name The Seer and since he was king, his kingdom was watched over greatly and with care even if he wasn't in the kingdom. He always knew what was going on in his government or with the people and he always tried to make them as happy as possible while still keeping them safe.

This time his visions came down to helping his sister and Draco. They didn't know it but the people they were the angriest at this moment were coming to the manor, one to be received by Naih and the others to be received by him. Now he just had to wait for those two dunder heads that called themselves friends to his sister's "friends" came barging through the door.

That's when he heard a loud boom from the other side of the room. The doors burst open two reveal two young men rushing into the room followed by a very disturbed and angered Gustav. Sergue just rolled his eyes before he turned around to face the two idiots who stopped right in front of him.

"Good afternoon" He gave him the biggest and fakest smile he could give them and went to the mini bar in the study he was occupying. He poured himself a drink. "What can I help you gentlemen with today?" He had to struggle with the words gentlemen before they came out of his mouth.

"We're here to speak with a few people so if you could please get them for us" The one to his right ordered as he shoved a piece of paper in his hand. That tone was just so charming that it really did make Sergue do what he told him- NOT! He looked at the list and almost burst into laughter, he really wanted to pat Sinny on the back. The king list they had in their hand was of all the old kings and out of all the ones on this list he was the only one alive. Or at least he could make it look that way.

Sergue started to look at the two in front of him. To his right stood a boy with black messy hair and broken glasses while to his left a tall freckled red head with keen blue eyes just stared at him. These were the young immature adults who had befriended and painstackingly lost his sisters trust. This was the famous Harry Potter and his forgettable sidekick Ron Weasley. Neither of them was as tall as Sergue and that made him feel a little better.

He went to Gustav and told him to relax, he was expecting him and in about twenty minutes he could come in here and kick him out anyway he wanted. That made Gustav smile and actually time twenty minutes after he closed the doors. Sergue sighed and put on a polite face as he walked toward them. He sat at the desk and motioned them to sit. They were a bit confused but sat down. But Mr. Potter decided to get cocky and smirked

"Aren't you going to get the other men on this list?" He said with a very arrogant tone as he smiled.

"Look I know who you are. And even though you seem to be very important to your world. To me you are just a being with a little more power than your average human. And on that note the people on this list are dead except for one of them." He said as he crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Ron said in disbelief. "Get him over here or at least be so kind to tell us where he is" He said in an indignant tone.

"I don't have to Mr. Weasly. Because you're looking at him" And that's when they were taken down a peg. They smiled in embarrassment at what they had done. The man they were looking for was right in front of them and they treated him like if he was just some sort of butler. "Look I know what you've come here to do. And my answer is NO. And my reply is get it done with yourselves your problem not mine. Seeing as this Voldemort character has stopped attacking others and just attacks you, Mr. Potter, you should solve the problem. Now if you'll excuse me you're about to be kicked out and have your memories erased of this whole thing" That's when Gustav burst in and took them both by the collar of their shirts. As Sergue waved them good bye he erased their memories and smiled.

He sighed once more and plopped back into his seat. Just as he felt that a wait had just been lifted off his shoulders another was dropped on him as a loud crash was heard from another room. Lucius was seen storming out of the manor, and not very happy at that.

"Ugh what did Naih do to get stuck with him as a son" Sergue said to himself softly as he cradled his drink in his left hand as he spun around in his chair.

"Easy I married his father" Naih said from behind him entering through the open doors. "Now pour me a drink"


	9. If Josh Ruled the World

The Intended

………………………

The Seer

……………………..

As he poured Naih a drink he kept looking at her. She looked shaken up, like if she was two seconds away from throwing an armchair at the only son she had that was alive. Gustav came in with a big smile on his face; he was the only one in the family that could pass as normal. He was a polymath so he mostly took care of the business aspect of his family's companies and money. He was also very loyal to his grandmother because she was the one who raised him and trusted him when others thought he'd cheat the family out of their money.

Gustav was finally truly happy in life, he was going to get married in a month, he felt fulfilled at work and even though some of his family didn't want him around he had every one in the manor happy to be around him. He sat next to his grandmother and crossed one leg over the other.

He let out a deep sigh and spoke "I kicked those bastards out with a fury and right when they passed the gates Lucius came out the door. Hah. He turned around to say something and I slammed the door in his face" Naih gave him a smile at that.

"So what happened Naih?" Sergue asked

She let out a big sigh. "He knows Draco's staying here, he also knows that I told Draco about his real father." She looked a little worried but then smiled. "He threatened me and I scared the shit out of him so bad he ran away" they all laughed a little at that. Lucius always acted like if he was the boss but when Naih got angry with him she could scare the pants off him real bad. Sergue turned back to Gustav as he remembered something.

"Gustav?" The young man's head turned up. "When's the engagement dinner supposed to be?"

"Oh, it's on Saturday. Can you make it?"

"Yeah. I think you'll be expecting everyone at the house. Maybe Draco and Sinny will use the opportunity to have a second date" Gustav looked a bit uneasy about that. Not because of Draco and Sinny getting together he thought that was fantastic but he wished they'd hurry the bloody up about it.

"Oh my, I thought I told you about what Emma was planning. I must have forgotten" He started to lace his fingers in his lap with great focus.

"Well? Spit it out man."

"She wants Sinny to meet her brother, James. She thinks that Sinny will really like him. And I invited my best man, so don't tell Ki that he who must not be spoken of in this house is coming." Gustav really didn't like Emma's idea for Sinny's perfect man, and he didn't like her brother either. He was kind of a playboy and a real asshole. Sergue could see that Gustav didn't like him.

"How long will her brother be staying for dearie?" Naih said

"Till the wedding. Emma wanted him to get to know the family. He gets here saturday" Then a thought came out of his head. "You think you can get Draco and Sinny together by then?"

"It's possible, but they're going to have to take the next step. Then will nudge."

…………………………………….

The Intended

…………………………………..

Ki was exhausted after getting the twins their clothes. Sergue called in between their shopping and told them they need to buy two other outfits, which just made Katherine squeal in joy while Mikael and Draco just groaned. As they walked into the next shop to get Mikael a blazer, the old lady behind the counter came to great Ki. The old lady remembered Ki from when she was little and Naih would come here with her and Sinny to buy dresses for them. The old ladies name was Sara and she was a good friend to Naih.

"Ah my dear Ki! It's been so long" She embraced the young woman and then saw Sinny with the twins and Draco. "Oh dear lord. Sinny? Look how much you've grown" Sinny blushed. "And look at your children and that husband. You certainly picked well." The twins began to giggle and Draco laughed whole heartedly at the woman's assumption. He didn't think the kids looked THAT much like them, just a little. Sinny almost looked purple now out of embarrassment.

"Uh, Sara. Those are Sergue's twins and this is Draco" Draco smiled at the blushing older woman. "He's not my husband. Just a friend" At that Draco whipped his head around to look at her in a bit of shock. Just a friend? Ki swept off the old lady with light conversation as the twins went on their own. To distract herself from Draco's gaze Sindrea tried to find some blazers in Mikael's size. Draco walked up to her and stood closely to her.

"Just a friend Sindrea?" Draco raised his eyebrow at her in amusement as she looked through a rack of blazers. "Is that what you call the men you sleep with?"

"First off I'm still denying that we slept together until I have actual proof or memory and second up till now yes I consider you a friend." She didn't turn to face him just kept looking.

"Just a friend?" He said in mock amusement as he stopped her hands from riffling through the blazers. She gazed up at him as he leaned in closer. "Nothing more?" He whispered in her ear. Their lips were almost touching.

"Just friends" She said in a weak voice. She didn't want him to win this but damn she wanted him to kiss her.

"Well, we're gonna have to change that" He brushed his lips against hers and took the blazer in her hand. He went up to where Mikael was making faces at a large mirror with his sister and showed it to him. Mikael rolled his, but didn't complain and went to try it on. Draco took Mikael's place next to Katherine and started to make weird faces at his reflection, Katherine laughed and continued to do the same.

Sinny smiled at the two. Even though Draco was acting like a little kid she knew he was doing it to make Katherine laugh. He knew how to take care of those kids well and it showed on the twins' faces that they appreciated Draco as much as they did her and Ki. 'He's going to be a really great father someday' She shook her head 'Don't think about stuff like that, the guy ridiculed you for a good amount of years' She looked back at him 'But he's changed and you know it, plus he has a great ass!' She looked at his backside.

"You're right about that" She said softly to herself, she looked up to see Ki smirking in her direction. Ki saw the kiss and knew how much it affected her sister; she also knew that Sindrea wanted Draco just as much as he wanted her. Just then Mikael walked out of the changing room wearing the blazer, it looked good on him and to put him out of his misery they bought it and left the store.

"Well that was the last thing we had to buy." Said Ki. Both Draco and Mikael let out a triumphant 'yes!' at that. "Now who's hungry?" She looked at everyone and they looked like they were starving to death. All of their stomachs growled at the same time. As they began to laugh Ki's cell phone seemed to dance in her pocket to a short salsa beat as someone called her; it was Sergue.

He told her about Gustav's future brother in law and gave her a plan and she only smiled and said ok. Draco, Sindrea and the twins only looked at her in confusion. She said good-bye to her brother and addressed the group.

"It seems that Sergue wants the twins to have lunch with him. He wants me to take them back to the mansion"

"All right so we'll go with you" Ki held up a hand at Sinny

"He wants you two to get a dress and a suit for the engagement party and something to wear for the engagement dinner the day before." Draco and Sindrea both let out an ugh at the same time. Then Draco got a call on his cell phone, he apologized and silently took the call. Ki pulled Sinny closer to her. "Sergue is worried about something."

"What's going on?"

"Emma wants you to meet her brother. And if I remember correctly that means the brother that Gustav is always kicking you out of the house so you won't meet him"

"Oh that guy! He tried to flirt with me at a bar once when he didn't know who I was. I hate that guy."

"Yeah, well Emma thinks he's the perfect match for you, so in other words bang Draco again make him the official one or she's not going to back off"

Sindrea let out a sigh and looked at Draco "Either way I'm going to get screwed. I'll see you later" Ki waved off and took the kids with her. She saw that Draco was leaning against the wall and off his cell as he was waiting for her. She took his arms and dragged him to a restaurant. "Don't just stand there I'm starving." She signaled the waiter and he took them to a huge booth. The both sat on the same side.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Sinny asked flirtatiously. Draco smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why? Is there a problem?" She just smiled and shook her head. They looked at the menu and told the waiter what they wanted when he came back. After their orders were taken Sinny nudged his shoulder to get his attention.

"I need to ask you a favor"

"What is it?"

"Be my boyfriend for a while?"

"Whoa, hey I thought we were just going to be friends" He said to her teasingly.

"Oh stop it. I mean pretend to be my boyfriend." He looked a bit confused

"Why pretend when we can be?" He smiled at her. She swatted his arms and he laughed at her failed attempt to stop his comments. He then got serious "So who are you trying to impress?"

"Ugh I'm not trying to impress this person."

"Ok who are you trying to keep away from you then?" He started to play with her hair again. She swatted his hand away and they both laughed. She told him to stop it but he just kept putting his hands in her hair. She tried to keep his hands off her but he was really fast. He only stopped when they began to laugh again.

She sighed as he stopped. "You know Gustav's fiancé?" Draco nodded.

"What about her?" Then he looked a bit confused. "If you're trying keep her away from you and need to show off a boyfriend to her, I think you should talk to Gustav. I don't think he wants that kind of love triangle" As he finished his comment he traced a triangle in the air with both of his index fingers.

"You silly, get your mind out of the gutter. It's not her I want to keep away; it's her brother. She going to try to push him to me if she sees I'm not with anyone or if I don't have a date for the wedding"

"I'm getting the feeling you don't like this guy very much"

"Ugh he's a playboy with an ego the size of Africa" Her insult made him smile. Even when she was disgusted with the guy her nose crinkled like that as her hair fell in her face just made her look adorable. There food came and she chewed on a French fry as she spoke. "I just don't want to deal with the woman or her sibling"

"So how far are we going in our 'relationship'?" He said as he made quote marks in the air. She stopped chewing and looked up at him with a big smile.

"You'll do it That's great we can tell her on Saturday"

"Stop trying to change the subject and answer me" She rolled her eyes at him

"I want this to be a normal looking relationship. So you can kiss me and hold my hand in public but not when we're alone. Why?" He looked her straight in the eyes as he tried to show her true honesty with out words

"I want you to actually give me a chance." He brushed away the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "A real chance and maybe let the pretending part of the relationship fall away." He began to lean into her again. Oh no he didn't she was not going to let him get to her this time. But damn his kissing skills! Oh great he's getting closer now.

"I'll think about it" She started to meet him.

"You'll think about it huh?" Closer

"Yeah" And closer

"Yeah?" His arm got tighter around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. That when he stopped. "I'm not going to kiss you until you give me an answer. Damn him she wanted to cave in so badly. 'Oh just give him what he wants woman!"

"Ok, I'll give you chance, but don't hurt me or Sergue's going to kill you" He chuckled a little and brushed his lips past her own. They locked in a passionate kiss for what seemed like eternity.

They pulled away, breathing raggedly "All right then" He said as he regained his composure. He smiled at her and let her go. "Well let's eat."

………………………………

Two hours later

……………………………..

Draco and Sindrea got back to the mansion with their arms wrapped around each other. They walked through all the shops and got what they wanted for the party. They didn't let each other see the clothes they tried on or what they bought, and it just intrigued the other. They spent most of the time talking about things the other should know about them and other things that seemed trivial but meaningful to two people in love. They were off to a good start with their fake relationship. He walked her to her door and opened her it for her. She hugged him and threw the bags inside before saying good bye.

"Today…" She sighed

"…Was surprising?" She nodded at his reply "Well more excitement is going to start happening, it's only Thursday" He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes. "Remember saturday is the dinner and Sunday is the big tent party. Do you want me to pick you up for the dinner and the party?"

"You don't have to pick me up Saturday, we're only having dinner at the main house and if you want pick me up on Sunday"

"Yes ma'am" He said as he mocked saluted her, making her giggle at his antics. He leaned closer to her face again and started play with her hair too.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to kiss me again?" He nodded and gave her a light but very loving kiss before kissing her hand and closing the door behind him as he said good bye. She went up to her room and let out a big breath as she plopped on her bed. "Draco" she whispered silently in the night.

Little did she know that Draco felt the same way when he had gotten to his room at the main house as he whispered her name aloud in the night.

READ & REVIEW POR FAVOR!


	10. Of wet dreams and badly planned schemes

The Intended

…………….

The Last Harn

………………….

She woke up feeling incredible as she stretched under the man on top of her. Draco hugged her close as he buried his head in her chest. She smiled as she played with his hair. He looked up at her again and smiled. She kissed him Good Morning and got up.

"_I'm going to go take a shower." He just watched her as he rested himself on one elbow. She sauntered off to her bathroom and closed the door._

_She turned on the faucets and got in seeing as she was already undressed. She went under the warm water and cleaned herself, she felt so dirty. She giggled at what she had just done with Draco, it was one crazy night and this time she remembered everything. She took the shampoo and squirted it on her head. As she rinsed off her hair she bent over so she could see that all the shampoo was washed off._

_As she came back up she felt a hand on the small of her bent back she turned her head to see a very naked Draco right behind her. She smiled seductively in his direction. "What? You didn't think I wanted a shower too?" He chuckled as he bucked his hips and grinded himself into her._

_She flipped her head back and moaned as he kept thrusting into her. "Oh Draco!"_

Sindrea woke up sweating and panting. Did she just have a wet dream! About Draco! It felt so real. None of her dreams had ever made her feel like if she was there before. It shook her to her very core in pleasure. Man, if he could do that she was going to really have to consider him as boyfriend. She was in trouble.

She sighed and flopped back on the bed, trying to go back to sleep. She couldn't understand the way she felt about him. One minute she felt scared the next minute she just wanted him in her bed. And he just confused her to no end and the way he teased her all the time she never knew when he was serious. Damn him to hell!

She turned on her side. Why did she ask him to be her pretend boyfriend and wait for no strings attached? This was Draco Malfoy and he came with a price. She sighed once again.

Oh, yeah. She was in big trouble.

………………………………………………………

Bad Faith

……………………

He was in a swanky restaurant with Sindrea that night. He surveyed his surroundings as he entered. The walls and floors were covered in marble and the room had a beautiful glow to it. Sindrea looked incredible to him in that dress. They were both wicked nervous as they were seated at their table.

_As he tried to pull out her chair one of the waiters ran and got to the chair first. As the waiter let go of the chair he checked Sindrea out way to engrossed to hear Draco clearing his throat at him. This was his date with her not the waiter's leering time. Not to mention that she looked completely uncomfortable._

_He motioned to another waiter and whispered to him, as the other just seemed entranced by Sindrea and ignored everything around him. "Is he our waiter?" He jabbed a finger in the crude man's direction. The other waiter shook his head._

"_No sir. I'm supposed to be your waiter."_

"_Well can you please keep him away from my date? He's making her uncomfortable. And bring me a full bottle of your best whiskey and two glasses with ice." He said smiling politely to the new waiter. He was an older chubby man with a pleasant smile as he sidestepped and took the younger waiter by his collar. Sindrea let out a deep breath and chuckled._

"_What were you saying to that man Draco?"_

"_I told him to get that man away from you and to get us a big bottle of whiskey!"_

"_Oh great that's just what I wanted to order" She grinned at him and put down the menu. "Well, that and dessert"_

"_You sure about dessert? Food helps kill your buzz"_

"_It's worth it. This place makes really good desserts" Right then the older waiter came back with a huge bottle of whiskey and two glasses with ice. Sindrea saw him and asked if they could get a sundae to go. He set them down on the table and asked if they'd like anything else. Draco just waved him off with a polite smile as Sindrea said thank you._

"_Well" He poured the whiskey into the glasses and handed Sindrea one of them. "Cheers to us. I hope we get drunk!" He smiled and clinked his glass with hers. She looked at him from the brim of her glass._

_Hours later they left the restaurant laughing and wobbling to the limo. They drank the whole bottle as the night went on. Sindrea leaned on Draco for support as he smiled down at her and opened the door for her. _

"_Well Draco even though we only had drinks and dessert, I still had a good time so thank you"_

"_Well I had a good time too" He said a little dreamily as he traced lazy circles on her leg. The first few times she giggled at his touched, then he started to push the fabric of her dress a little and that's when he saw them. She wore black lacy thigh highs and he saw that they were connected to a garter belt. Those things made him go crazy, how was he going to resist her now? As he did this all she did was look at him with an awaiting stare. "Sindrea?" He leaned in closer._

"_Yes?" She leaned in as well letting the affects of the alcohol lower her inhibitions. She always thought he was cute. They kissed lightly at first and then it got intense with each minute that passed.. _

_The limo stopped and Draco tipped the driver before getting out. The whole time he got out and opened the door he was still kissing her. They broke apart for a second as she went in and left her sundae in the frig. He felt something ring in his pocket and found his cell phone. He didn't want anything distracting him so he threw his watch and cell phone on the table. He closed the door, took her in his arms and ran for the stairs while nibbling her neck and ear._

_She giggled as he let her down gently on her feet and closed the door gently. He turned to her with a smile as she giggled at him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and with the other traced the features of her face with his fingers. They kissed again this time it ended with them moaning and groaning to each other as they undressed each other slowly under the covers._

_He supported himself with his arms and hands as he looked at the woman underneath him. She was beautiful, and sexy. He wanted her to be his now and for as long as they could be together. Hell, if he had his way they'd never leave this room. She smiled as he stared the man with a Greek god of a body above her. He roamed her body leaving kisses in his wake never letting his eyes leave her face. When both had enough sexual pent up frustration he looked at her asking. She nodded and gave him her consent._

_He grabbed her ass and smiled at her surprised and thrusted into her. She moaned his name, which made him harder within her. They made love to each other all night until the sun started to come up. They watched it together as he wrapped his arms around her and she put a hand over his._

"_What do you thinks gonna happen tomorrow when we wake up?" He asked. She shrugged._

"_I don't know" She smiled. "But I know you're really good in bed" They laughed_

_And then they fell asleep_

Draco woke up with his heart almost pounding out of his chest. He got up and paced. After a while of that he sat down with his head in his hands. Now he knew what had happened that first night. He knew what happened and the memory of her skin on his made him groan out loud. Damn he needed her, in his life and in his bed. And the memory of that night coming back to him was not helping him keep in check. How was he going to himself in check? Now it was going to be so hard. Half the time he didn't know whether she wanted him or not. He was in too deep. He flopped back on the bed and tried to get back to sleep.

He was in soo much trouble. And that's when he heard the screaming.

………………………….

The Intended

………………….

Ki sat with NaNaih in the green houseroom with Gustav. They sipped tea in front of the fireplace that night because of the chill. It was raining outside and the whole house felt like a block of ice. She took the blanket off a seat and wrapped it around her. As they sipped their tea quietly they heard a loud knocking out the door. None of them moved because it was so cold, so they did the next best thing.

"SERGUE!" Ki shouted. "GET THE DOOR" Sergue came in immersed in a book not even looking at her or where he was going. He stopped right in front of her and turned a page.

"I can't open the door right now" He said turning another page. "Doing research. If you'd like you can leave a message at the beep." Then he left the room making a loud beep sound. Sometimes her brother was incredibly annoying. The pounding on the door became louder.

"Urg, I'll get it then." She threw her blanket to the floor and went to the door. "All right I'm coming." She opened the door to reveal drenched man in the shadows.

"It's about time" He said in a low voice, with a little of a European accent. The man went past her and left his watered down bags in the corner of the entrance. In the light the shadows were gone but she still didn't know who the man in front of her was. He had golden brown shoulder length hair that left a trail of water all by itself. He wore a worn down jean jacket with different patches with band names on them and a black shirt under it. He wore dark baggy blue jeans with black boots.

"Can I help you?" Ki said as she crossed her arms. That's when the man noticed that the person that opened the door wasn't a butler. He turned around to see a very familiar face. To him Ki hadn't changed a bit physically and when she realized who he was, he noticed that her attitude hadn't changed at all either. She started to get red in the face as he smirked at her. "SERGUE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Sergue slowly came to the entrance still looking at the book.

She walked over to him, grabbed his book and tossed it all the way into another room. She then grabbed his face and made him turn to their guest. "What's he doing here?"

The man just smiled and waved at Sergue. "Hey Sev, I thought you were coming tomorrow" Sergue said. The man just shrugged and flicked his nose.

"Well I changed my flight from India so I could get here earlier" He leaned into Sergue as he saw Ki huffing and stamping her foot. "You didn't tell me she was going to be here" He said through his teeth.

"Hey, don't blame me about this" Sergue said. "This was Gustav's idea. Since Sev is his best man he needs to help him with the wedding and since you were going to be here, he felt it was best to not tell them" Sergue waved Sev goodbye and walked out leaving an uncomfortable silence in his wake. She just starred at him with pure anger as he just stood there with a smile on his face.

"So how long are you staying for?" He said nonchalantly as he scratched the back of his head and came closer to her. They began to circle each other. Damn she still looked good. Her hair was still layered and a shinny black. Her eyes were still dark pools of brown. Her skin still looked perpetually kissed by the sun.

"Life" she cocked her head. "You?"

"As long as I can without you totally getting on my nerves" He smirked and surprisingly hugged her. She thought it was a little cute until she saw what he was doing; he was trying to get her soak. He pushed him away with a huff and stormed into the greenhouse room and kissed NaNaih goodbye. She got her coat from the chair she sat in while smacking the back of Gustav's head.

Sev could only laugh and enter the same room to greet his favorite people; Gustav and Naih. He sat next to Gustav as he nursed his head. Ki left without another word and slammed the door.

"Gustav your in sooo much trouble with me right now. Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

Review REVIEW REVIEW!


	11. AAW Alive And Willing

The Intended

……………..

The Groom

…………………..

All of his life Gustav lived with NaNaih. His parents lived with her till the day they died and left him in her care. Even though he was the oldest of the children he never tried to be bossy with any one. But he never felt completely comfortable in large groups, so he kept his distance.

Later on in life he became a lot more comfortable with his surrounding after meeting one of the boys working at the house. They became best friends instantly and played together almost everyday.

The boy's name was Sev. Even though Sev's parents had a lot of money he never liked being handed something he didn't earn, so he asked Naih for a job instead. So Sev became kind of like a butler in training. As they grew older their friendship grew closer even though Sev traveled to distant lands all the time.

They always made time for each other, and Gustav getting married was no exception. But the fact that Ki was a part of his life as well almost might have made Sev refuse being best man. They always fought like cats and dogs but deep down inside he always knew why. They wanted each other a lot and with time they should have been able to tell each other or at least blurt it out in one of their scream fights by accident.

They were scared of how the other felt, neither wanted to be consumed by the pain of rejection. He always traveled around but before he went to India that's when they had their biggest fight of all. Ki stormed out and Gustav found her crying in her room. No one heard the beginning of the fight, only the ending words. No one knew what upsetted her so much.

As he nursed his head from Ki's thwack, he began to think that maybe the plan wasn't a good idea. It might have worked for Sinny and Draco, but those two seemed hopeless after what had happened before. He didn't know what to do as Sev waited for his answer. After composing himself he gave his best friend a serious look. "I didn't tell you because I wanted you to be part of my wedding experience, as best man. And when you found out she was here I thought you'd refuse" To that comment Sev cocked his head in confusion.

"Come on mate, did you really think I was going to do that? Just because I'm going to have to live in close proximity to her?" Sev smiled as Gustav just innocently nodded in his direction. "You need a therapist"

Draco went down stairs to see what all the screaming was about. He went down stairs and looked around. When he saw no one near the door he went to the greenhouse room to find Naih and Gustav talking to Sev who came out of nowhere. "Sev! Where have you been man? I didn't know you were coming" Sev got up and the two exchanged a manly hug. They both sat down.

"Well Draco, to answer your question my job in India finished a few days early. And since I was homesick I decided to come back early" He said as he starched and yawned. "But I'm really tired, so if it's all right with you I'm going to take one of the rooms upstairs and see you all in the morning" He once again waved good bye and left. As his footsteps faded, Sergue came into the room and sat down as well.

"Well Gustav it seems that your little plan for Ki and Sev won't work very well" Sergue said chuckling to himself, Gustav answered him by sending a scowl in his direction.

"What do you mean a plan?" Draco asked

"Well young master Draco" Sergue said in a very posh accent. "It just so happens that Gustav wants to set Ki and Sev up. I don't know why though. Every time they're near each other they secretly wish the other would get hit by lightning." Sergue laughed at the image in his head of either being able shocked by lightning. Gustav just shook his head and crossed his arms

"They're perfect for each other, how can you not see it? Ever since they were little Sev has been picking on her because he likes hers and she only plays along to talk to him. They try to relate their love to hate"

"Oh don't go all Sigmund Freud on our asses here Gustav" Sergue said "And that thought kind of doesn't work considering that last time Sev left remember? They fought so bad we thought about separating them for good.

"Ugh but right after. She had an incredible urge to pick up the phone all of the time before every one and running to get the mail before the mail man even put in the mail box. She wanted to bump into him anyway she could. And believe it or not Sev actually asked me how she's been every time he called and with a sad worry in his voice" Gustav put in. As they all pondered the idea of the two's action, Draco chimed in.

"Hey, isn't Ki Emma's maid of honor?" Gustav nodded at Draco's words. "And isn't Sev your best man?" Gustav nodded again. "So just make them spend more time with each other while they do stuff to help out with the wedding. Simple. The more time they spend together the bigger the chance it is that they'll either kill each other or finally tell the other how they feel" Everyone looked at Draco in shock. The boy was a genius.

"All right then Draco" Gustav said giving him a smile. "Let's get them together then."

"Whoa, whoa. Who said I was part of this? I merely stated a thought not an action I want to pursue"

"Yeah, but when I tell him that he'll have to spend more time with her he's going to vent to you and she's going to vent to Sinny. Both of you have to help" Draco sighed, Gustav was right and he hated that. He just made Sindrea and himself part of the scheming bunch before him.

"Well I don't know about Sinny…. but all right ,count me in"

………………

The Last Harn

……………….

"You want me to do WHAT!" Sindrea loudly emphasized into her cell phone. It was Saturday and she needed to know when the dinner would start, so she called Gustav and found out about his plan. "Gustav, how do you think I could do that to Ki?"

"What's the problem? I'm only asking you to support the cause of them getting together. You know they're perfect for each other." He heard her sigh, which was a signal of her beginning to cave in. "Come on, all you have to do is let her vent and encourage her to work with him for the sake of Emma and I's happiness. Pweasseee?" He whined the last sentence to make her guilty. He really needed her help.

"Look, I agree with them being perfect for each other, but you don't know how much he hurt her the last time he left. And I don't think that it's going to be as easy as you paint it to be." She heard a soft whimpering from the other side of the phone. He wasn't going to let this be easy. So she wasn't going to make it easy on him either. "All right then I'll do it. Only if you can guarantee that it won't end up crushing Ki into oblivion." There was a long pause for a while until he heard another voice come into the room.

"Okay, I'll do it. But I'm gonna have to talk to you later about the details all right?" He said in a bit of a panic. She figured out that the person with him either had to be Sev or Ki, and since Ki was still in her room it had to be Sev.

"Can I talk to Sev Gustav?"

"H-Ho- how did you know he was next to me?" He said nervously. Sev gave him a questioning look and mouthed out the words who are you talking to.

"Just give up the phone." Sinny said. In a few second she heard the familiar voice of a good friend.

"Hello" He said cheerily but with a hint of curiosity. He didn't know who Gustav was talking to but when he heard the bubbly voice of Sinny he smiled.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were back from India? When I went to visit you, you told me you might be late to help out before the wedding"

"Well change of plans actually I finished my work so early they didn't need me anymore for the production of the movie, so they paid me and I came back"

"Well you could have told me. It's not nice to be out of the loop"

"Actually you and Gustav just killed the surprise. I was going to show up at your door, surprise you and take you out to lunch." She could see the smile from the other side of the phone

"Ha your surprise wouldn't have worked anyway. I already ate thank you. But if you still want to come over and say hi you can"

"All right then I'll be right over. We have a LOT to talk about, if you know what I mean" He said slyly. They said goodbye and hung up the phone, as Sev left waving goodbye to Gustav he felt a little bit more relived. He didn't suspect anything and that's how he wanted it.

…………………………….

A few minutes later

…………………………..

Sev knocked on the guest house door only to be greeted by the dazzling smile of Sinny. He felt great seeing her but his hurt became a little crushed when the person he hopped to see didn't open the door. They hugged and he then came in closing the door behind him. He sat on the couch. It was Saturday afternoon and the sun was shinning like crazy outside giving the house a warm glow. She plopped down in the armchair across from him with a sundae.

"Hey I thought you told me you already ate"

"Yeah, I know. But when I found this in the fridge I decided to have dessert" She smiled at him as he rolled his eyes. He noticed the name on the plastic cup; that was a really good restaurant. Once for her birthday they all took her there to celebrate and she fell in love with their homemade ice cream sundae. But she never went there alone. Must have been on that date she went with Draco.

"So I hear you and one of my best buds have been knocking boot, eh?" She almost chocked on the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. He wiggled his eyebrows as he teased her.

"For your info it was one date and from what I know we did not 'knock boots' as you put it." she said with a humph. Well she saying the truth she really didn't know

"Then why did you ask him to be your boy friend for a few months?" He said to her showing pure curiosity. She was completely surprised at him knowing and nodded in self-agreement. "So it is true then?"

"How did you know?"

"Well Sergue told me. He was talking to me while he saw the vision. Since it was one of the present he told me" He patted her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone your inner battle, but you should think about how crazy you're gonna make him, you know?" She quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Like you're one to talk Mr. I can't express my feelings. I know who you like and you've never had the guts to tell her" He gave her a scowl. That was a low blow even if it was true

"That's different, Draco wasn't a total ass when he met you." At that he heard a sarcastic laugh ring out of Sindrea

"Are you kidding me? We went to school together and we fought constantly. He thought I was muggle born and I thought he was daddy's little duplicate. He was an ass hole to me all the time and at one point I beat him up!" She finished laughing out loud whole heartedly. After that she quieted a little and continued with her point

"And I know that's why it's harder for me to trust him sometimes, but I'm still going to take my time getting to know him. Besides I'm already trying to build a relationship with him, you two can't even stand in the same room for too long." He sighed and sunk even more into the soft pillows on the couch underneath him.

She had a point, he had to do something before he lost her for good. The last time he fought it was too much. They were so frustrated and neither wanted to admit it to the other, so he said she was the reason he was going to India. Oh God, and last night he just had to say he'd leave when he couldn't take her anymore. No, Draco and Sindrea had never had those kinds of fights. He'd use to laugh when they were in school. When they came for breaks they'd rant about each other, that's how he knew his problem was different.

"Sinny!" Ki came down the stairs and went straight to the fridge. "Can I have the sundae in-" She didn't find it their, so it had to be: "Your hand?"

"If you want I'll give you half, but that's all" She hollered from her seat. Sev couldn't stop staring at her, he masked his adoration with indifference. This was the girl he'd been dreaming about for years, but he didn't know how she felt and he was to scared to find out. Man, he was a wimp who couldn't control his mouth.

She didn't see him, basically because he was practically lying on the couch, as she approached Sinny and took half of her ice cream. She plopped down right next to him and ate her ice cream, still not noticing him. He straightened and flicked her ear to get her attention. She jumped when she felt his fingers near her ear and jumped even higher when she saw who was sitting next to him. "What's he doing here?" She said with sad eyes. Those eyes broke his heart.

"He's here because I asked him to be here. Actually I was waiting for you to come down stairs because there's something both of you need to here."

"What are you talking about?" Ki said noticing how close she was to Sev. She got up and sat down in another armchair in the room. Sev rolled his eyes at her actions trying to conceal the pain it caused.

"Well, since both of you are best man and maid of honor for Gustav and Emma's wedding Gustav wanted me to tell you that you both are going to have to work on something's together." They looked at each other for a split, glaring with all the energy they could muster and then they looked at Sinny. "I'm sorry guys but come on it's their wedding and they picked you because you're their best friends. They want you guys to be part of their special day. And everyone on the grounds wants both of you to be nice"

They looked away, as Ki crossed her arms and looked at the window Sev stood up. With his hands in his pockets and looking away he took his right hand and put it in her face. He might as well initiate civility. "Truce?" She looked at the hand in disgust but shook it anyway. Sinny smiled.

"All right now that, the problem is settled" She put both of her hands on Sev's back and pushed him to the door. "You have to leave so we can get ready for later" Before he could say anything else she closed the door in his face. She sighed and went back to her armchair. She turned to Ki who cradled her head in her hands and moaned as if she was in pain.

"What am I going to do Sin?" She said with hurt in her voice. Sinny only sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"It's gonna work out hon, don't worry" She got her up to her feet and led her upstairs. "Now let's get you ready to make him forget all about India when he sees you"

………………………………

The Dinner Party

……………………

There wasn't an actual set attire so some people came more dressed up than others. But it all worked out for some people like Sinny and Draco. Sinny wore a black v neck sweater with skinny jeans while Draco wore baggy jeans and a nice white button up shirt. Sinny came in with Ki who went straight to her brother's study without taking off her coat, he face as red as a tomato. Sinny just giggled and took off her coat.

Draco saw her come in from the top of the steps and came down slowly as he watched her take off her coat and enter the empty dinning room. She came earlier then the other guests; Emma and her brother had not gotten back from the train station yet. He circled an arm around her as she saw her gazing at the set table for twelve. She stiffened at first but then turned to see him. He smiled at her and gave a single white long stemmed rose. She smiled as he placed both his hands on her hips.

"Thanks" She looked at his smile. He shrugged his shoulders and started to play with her hair again.

"So did they corner you into their new project?" He said jokingly but she nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah, Gustav guilt tripped me about it. So I basically gave her the sexiest dress I could find and some lip gloss and she looks incredible. Sev won't know what hit him." Draco touched his forehead with hers.

"Listen I got to tell you something-"

They heard the door open and Gustav and Naih greeting the new arrivals. Emma's bouncy blond hair bobbed around as she hugged Naih and Gustav. Sinny pulled Draco into the entrance and greeted Emma warmly. Draco hugged his new cousin in law and shook her brother's hand as he was introduced to him. He'd have to wait for later. Sergue came in and gave Emma a big hug. As they began to chat Emma went over to Sinny.

"Oh Sinny!" Emma said. "I want you to meet my brother, Josh" She turned to her brother. "josh this is the girl I was talking to you about" He looked he up and down reminding Draco of the waiter at the restaurant. He didn't like this guy, right off the bat and on the look on Gustav face he didn't like him either.

"So you're Sinny? Wow it's hard to believe that a girl like you's single"

"Well" Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her again. "She's not" He smiled at her. Emma was shocked, she hadn't known and her brother's face fell.

"Why didn't you tell me you were with Draco?" Sinny blushed and Draco only wrapped his arms around her even tighter. She to focus and remember the cover story they made up before.

"We were waiting until everyone was here tonight to say anything. You know and since Ki and Sev are here tonight was a perfect time to do it.

Emma looked around. "Where is Sev?"

"He's in the study" Draco said absent mindedly, Sindrea went rigid.

"Oh, no" Sindrea said her eyes going wide. That's where Sindrea went

……………….

The Study

……………………

Ki ran to the study and closed the door letting out a breath. She then went to the small bar and poured herself some whiskey. She took off her coat and drank the contents of the glass in one gulp. It made her feel a whole lot better, until she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned to see Sev looking her up and down with a look of pure lust She crossed her arms. "What?" she said unnerved by his stair He just came closer and closer to her

His palms were sweating and he just kept fiddling his fingers as he cam closer. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. She took her breath away. She wore a dark colored blue shirtdress and it looked amazing on her. So he did the next best thing he kissed her.

That's when he decided to run away.


	12. Lots and LOTS of question marks

The Intended

…………………….

The Foreigner and Dinner

…………………..

Sev closed the door and ran to another room. He slammed himself into the wall and let himself slid all the way to the floor. What was wrong him? Why couldn't he show some control? He could always show control, but when he saw her he was caught off guard so badly that, he couldn't. He slammed his head on the wall again. Great, now there was going to be even more tension between them and he had to work with her on the wedding.

He got up and tried to control his ragged breathing. He had to focus, if he didn't show up at the dinner it could make things worse. He straightened and brushed the dust off of his blazer. Sighing he got up and opened the door. He began his march to the dinning room , but paused. He'd have t go through the hall with Sergue's study. Then he remembered that he'd have to face her sooner or later and went on. He came across the door of the study, finding it open and hearing voices from the inside. He stood near the door and listened in, when he saw it was Sinny and Ki

Sindrea opened the door to the study to find Ki sitting down in the desk chair. She had a look of shock on her face and there was no Sev to be found, what did he say this time? Sindrea came closer and shook Ki a little to get her to notice her. She looked up, still dazed, but now understanding what happened

"All I wanted was to get a drink" Ki said shaking her head

"What?" Sinny didn't follow

"He kissed me" Ki said in a small voice, but Sindrea heard it.

"Who did?" Sindrea looked her in the eye. She needed to hear it from her. He couldn't possibly just kiss her like some crazy person. Not today! Sev actually kissed her?

"Sev…I…I, don't" She paused and got up from the chair. "How can he just- Ugh" She plopped down in another chair.

"How can he just what?" Sinny was really curious now and so was the confused man with his ear pressed to the wall.

Ki put her head in her hands and gave her answer almost inaudibly. "Make me feel like this." She looked up at her best friend. "Sometimes he can make me feel so happy and then with one word or action he can just crush me. I'm so confused, I don't understand him anymore." Sinny came up to her and got her up on her feet.

"Right now, just think about what you want" She looked at her sad friend. "If you don't feel up to it I'll tell everyone that you that you caught a cold from walking in the rain yesterday and that you had to leave because you felt worse." Ki shook her head.

"I can't do that to Emma and Gustav" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Whatever happened in this room between me and him is going to stay in this room, at least for now."

She gave a big consoling hug and wiped a few stray tears from Ki's eyes. Now Sev felt horrible and yet secretly happy. He at least knew how she felt about him. But he heard them moving closer to the door. He went back into the direction he came from and hid. He saw their retreating backs and waited until they were out of site to follow. He walked far behind him with a little jump in his step.

………….

The Intended

……………..

She was still so confused by his actions, but not about how he approached her. He always did stuff like this, coming out of nowhere and scare the heeby jeeby's out of her. What confused her was that instead of making some stupid remark or blowing up on her for no reason her decided it was better to kiss her.

She came into the rooming scanning for his eye. His eyes were always haunting her and now the feel of his hands and his lips joined in tormenting what was left of her sanity. As she entered the dinning room, she greeted Emma and her leering brother. It seemed that the boy was not leering at her but at the woman in Draco's arm, apparently he wasn't going to give up Sinny that fast.

Well at least Sinny had a date. When she thought about it she almost smacked herself in front of everyone. She should have brought a date. Sitting down at the head of the table she fiddled with her fingers, which where in her lap and waited for the rest of them to come in. She took the napkin and made an eerie pause. While they'd all be eating dinner josh would try to make a pass at Sinny to make her uncomfortable. Damn it! She knew some stupid vision was going to make this night worse.

Everyone started to pile in the dinning room. When she saw that the two seats next to her were empty she felt a little better until she saw that one of the chairs was next to Josh. Standing up she went to Draco and Sinny in the doorway. She needed to get Sinny to sit next to her. Before she could even get to them Sergue came in and grabbed her hand.

"Ki why don't you to sit next to me?" He said. She didn't know what to say. He took her silence as a yes and guided her. When they were father away from them he whispered to her. "Don't get involved, let it get resolved on its own" He knew. He knew and he was going to let it happen!

What's wrong with him? They sat down around at the same time. Ki was motioned to sit across from Draco while Sergue sat across from Sinny and next to Josh. How could Sergue let this go on? She gave him a look, which he knew meant they were going to talk later. He just patted her hand reassuringly. "Just trust me okay." He said through his teeth while smiling

She sighed and looked around smiling as well. No one needed to know what they were talking about; she noticed how they were arranged then. Naih sat at the other head of the table with Gustav and twins next to her. Gustav sat next to Emma and the twins sat next to Sergue. And Emma sat next to Josh leaving the only empty seat at the head of the table next to her. Sev came in then a little preoccupied with himself and looked up to wave at everyone, he wasn't a get up and greets people with contact guy. He paused tentatively for a second when he saw where the only empty seat was and then pulled the chair back and sat down.

She couldn't believe it. How dare he show his face! And why were the people at this table so keen on making him sit next to her? Everyone, except Josh, knew that if put to close to each other they'd might end up killing each other by the third course. Maybe, they were testing their truce, and seeing how long it would last.

He looked at her and gave her an incredibly nervous smile. He needed to calm so of the tension. She didn't smile back; she just turned away and ignored him for as much as she could. Right now was not the time to focus on him, she needed to find out why Sergue wanted Sinny to sit next to Josh. As the Butler came in with the first course everyone started to dig in. she knew this wasn't the course she saw in her vision, so she needed to wait for the next one.

But the vision should really hurry up.

………………

The Fourth course

……………………

While the butlers set the main course down and the people around her were politely chattering Sinny felt a bit nervous. She couldn't understand why, but Ki and Sergue were acting really weird. Before all three of the last course Ki was really intent on what everyone had on their plate and afterwards let out a small curse under her tongue. Sergue on the other hand kept giving Ki dirty looks and whispering in her ear about something that seemed to make Ki really mad.

Through all of this Sergue and Ki would stare at her with different looks. Sergue had a cocky smirk while Ki's face was apologetic. No one else noticed what was going on except her, not even Draco or Sev who were having very off handed conversations with Sergue. Ki wasn't touching her food in fact she was too preoccupied with her drinks to care. If she counted correctly she had about six drinks since she sat at the dinner table, making her a lot more mellow but sad too.

She looked away from them to look at the other side of the table, who seemed to enjoying themselves. Emma and Gustav were telling Josh and Naih about all of the wedding details and the twins started talking amongst themselves. Every once and a while Emma or Gustav would tell Ki and Sev about something they had to do together and each time both of them would nod in agreement, not really listening.

Sev kept stealing glances at Ki, who seemed to be too focused on the food. After each time he looked at her, she'd look at his reflection from her glass, good move! Sinny looked at Draco then, while Sev's words echoed in her head from before. How long was she going to toy with both of their feelings? There was something there, but she was too scared to find out. He caught her looking at her and gave her a curious look.

"You okay?" He said as he whispered in her ear. Now it was her turn to be curious.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well you and Ki have been kind of zoning off, and neither of you has touched the food." He fiddled with her hair again. What was his obsession with her hair? Didn't he know that every time he touched her sparks would shoot up all across her body? "And you look really nervous" Aww, he was worried about her. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled back, not knowing what he did right to get a kiss, but feeling good all the same.

Most people had already finished their food and the butlers were now bringing the next course. Sinny was looking at Ki and how she smiled at the butler's. When she saw the food in their hands Ki looked at it with wide eyes and a face of panic.

"Ki?" Sinny tried to get her out of her thoughts. The other girl looked up in surprise at hearing her name.

"Huh?" Now it was full blown panic. What was going on? She saw Ki's head whip around to the other side of the table. As Sinny's head turned she felt someone's hand on her thigh. She looked at josh and his smirk as he tried to inch his hand up a little more. With out realizing what she was doing Sinny looked at him with a flirtatious smile. He smiled back triumphantly as he felt her hand on his. She took his middle finger and bent it all the way back, loving to see how his eyes went wide and how he stifled a scream.

She got up then. "I'm sorry but I think I need some fresh air" Every one hadn't noticed her do what she did to josh except for Ki, so every looked at her a little in confusion and worry. "Oh I'm fine I just really need some air" She got up and headed for the door.

"Wait" She stopped at her 'boyfriends' words "I'll go with you" She waited as he came up to her and put his hand at the small of her back, leading her away from the dinning room and to the patio. When they got heir she sat on a bench under tree while Draco just stood next to her scratching the back of his neck. Then he kneeled in front of her on impulse and took her hands. "Ok, Sin what's wrong?"

She looked him in the eye and shook her head. Should she tell him? She had to be honest. "I wanted to leave the room because josh tried to feel me up and I kind of broke his finger" She looked into his eyes and saw concern, pure rage and, dare she say it, protectiveness? He decided to sit down next to her and drape an arm around her waist. He let out a little chuckle.

"Well, at least you broke his finger. That's gonna make him keep his distance. Too bad that method won't work on me, I'm still going to hit on you even if you break my leg," she laughed at that. He loved her laugh, it sounded so real and warm. That's when he got serious. "Sinny, you remember when I was trying to tell you something before?" She nodded. " Since last night I can remember what happened on that date we had"

"Really?" She said fully curious to know what happened. She didn't know how she was going to take it, but hell, she was honest with him he should at least do the same.

"Yeah, uh, we kinda got really drunk at the restaurant and then later had sex" Her eyes went wide. "A lot… of sex" Ok Draco that's enough he thought, then he tride to change the topic a little. "And then there was this butler at the restaurant that just kept staring at you like a weirdo and you had ice cream and-"She cut him off there by grabbing his arm and giving him a look.

"Are you sure? Were we careful?" She said in a small voice looking away timidly. He knew about the ice cream in the fridge. She knew it would be there, because she always took some home form the restaurant, but he didn't know about it. Oh.God…she had sex with him.

"Yeah, oh yeah we were. Don't worry about that, um, are you okay with everything else?" He was so worried about her, she knew he was debating inside about telling her. Lord knew he didn't want to hurt her. She shook her head little and giggled.

"As long as it was consensual, which it was, right? Yeah I'm fine with it" She knew it was neither his fault nor hers; it just so happened that she threw the past away and went with her emotions that night. The most important thing about all of this is that she knew she could trust him now.

She gave him a light peck on the lips that blossomed into a passionate kiss with his hands grabbing her waist. As they parted she leaned on his shoulder as a big fat smile plastered itself on his face. He got up a while later and extended a hand to her. "We should get back, they're going to think we went into a closet or something to make out like teenagers" she laughed a little and took his hand. No other man made her laugh so much. He led her to the dinning room the same way he led her out side and pulled the chair he had sat in before out for her. She smiled at his kind and thoughtful gesture.

She looked at Ki, seeing she had a new colored drink in her hand, and saw she was grinning at Draco. She proceeded then to glare at josh and make a hmph sound at Sergue. Sergue after giving Draco and Sinny a dazzling smile proceeded to give Josh a side ways glare. Wait a minute. That was it. Ki and Sergue knew what was going to happen and they had been fighting about it the whole night. Ki didn't want it to happen and Sergue didn't want her to interfere.

That gave her a little bit of relief, for a minute there she thought that the food was poison or something seeing how Ki looked at it. She was just trying to figure out which dish was in her vision.

At seeing them enter Emma brought up a question. "Draco? Seeing as how Sev is already taking up the spare guest room and you're with Sinny, would it be all right if Josh had your room?" Draco was a little shocked at the question.

This wasn't one of things him and Sinny talked about. Sleeping in her bed? That was asking for trouble. He looked at Sinny and looked at her to see if it was okay. She smiled at him and put her hand over his. He took this as her okay and nodded at Emma's request.

"Just give me a while to pack and it's all his till the wedding" He said to Emma with a smile getting a big thank you from her and Gustav.

It was now dessert and this time the butler didn't bring Ki anything, but that didn't stop Ki from getting what she wanted. She grabbed one the butler's and said something in his ear. He said something back and then looked at the people sitting with her.

"Does anyone want to share a bottle of whiskey with me?" Draco, Sev and Sinny all chorused yes and laughed after hearing it. The butler nodded at the request and got them their glasses and liquor. After the butler came back and poured them their drink they all gulped down a glass and started to chat.

Ki was the only one that had more than one glass and as she finished her fifth she put her head on the table and went to lalaland. Sergue just laughed at his sister and patted her head as he took his two, already asleep children up to their room. Draco and Sinny had gone to pack Draco's things and didn't notice what happened to Ki. Emma and Gustav were going to help Naih up the stairs, but when they saw Ki Gustav became worried and then had a plan.

"Sev, can you take Ki back to the guest house?" Sev looked up and nodded. She picked her up in the bridal form with ease and said goodbye to all those in the dinning room. He knew he was the only one left, and it was a dirty tricked implemented by everyone at the table. They let her drink all night and when she passed out they made themselves busy so he'd have to take her, not that he minded really. This wasn't the first time she'd passed out in front of him.

He took her inside the guesthouse and went up to her room. As he laid her on the bed he shook her a little knowing that she'd wake up. She stirred and rubbed her eyes opening them to the new surrounding. She saw him then and locked eyes with him. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't leave her alone, what if something happened to her? He wasn't prepared to let that happen. He sat down in the armchair next to her bed and smiled at him. The whole time she just stared, then she took a shirt from her closet and went to the bathroom.

When she left the room felt so empty but he felt a little relieved, at least he wouldn't have to explain himself for a while. When she came back out his jaw almost dropped to the floor. All she was wearing was the form fitting T-shirt and some black lacey underwear. She came right up to him and got on top of him. She straddled him and all he could do was look on in shock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to sit in his lap. "Why did you kiss me?" She said with all seriousness, even though he knew she was still drunk.

If he told her now he ran a pretty good chance of her not remembering it in the morning, so he could know her reaction and keep it to himself if he liked. No he couldn't do that to he, he'd rather let her hear it from someone else. When he didn't say anything she just looked on, a small hmm sound coming out of her mouth, and got off of him. She grabbed one of his hands and led him to the bed. As he laid down beside her he was utterly confused, but glad that he had even more time to sort things out. She fell a sleep instantly again only this time she was curled up by his side as he wrapped his arms around her. Images of her no longer plague his mind as he slept but blissfully made him enjoy his sleep.

……………………..

The Last Harn

…………………….

Sinny was a bit nervous with the outcome of the dinner. Now she had a man she felt awkward around about to sleep in her bed with her. She led him to his room carrying on of the bags he had, even though her kept insisting she shouldn't be carrying it.

"I don't like women carrying my bags, let alone you" He said as he put the three bags he had down near her dresser. "And I don't see why you have to either, I was perfectly capable of carrying it" She found his banter entertaining and merely smiled in his direction before retorting.

"Because I want to help and you had too many bags already." She went to her dresser and got out a long button up shirt that came to her mid thigh. Draco looked at it a bit in amusement.

"Is that all you're wearing to bed?" She laughed at his sly remark, for some reason to her he sounded like a husband who thought he was getting lucky. She sauntered off into the bathroom to change.

When she got back she found Draco sitting in the chair near the window only wearing pajama pant and nothing else. She got to look at his bare chest again, yay! She smiled at him as she got into the bed. When he merely stayed in the chair and didn't follow she looked up at him quizzically. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"That depends." He said getting up and circling the bed. "You want me to?" He wanted complete recognition to some level that she wanted him in her bed. When she nodded innocently, not knowing the double meaning of his words he just smiled and got in the bed next to her. He kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He felt happy and calm. Was this all a dream?

So many things were happening around him. What with Ki and Sev next door, (they picked in when they came in) and the party and the wedding. Too much stuff was happening.

He didn't even want to think about what was going to happen tomorrow morning

Remeber that a healthy review is encouraged. VIVE LE FANFICTION!


	13. Hungry?

The Intended

……………..

The Guest House

………………………

When Sinny woke up the next morning she felt really warm. As she opened her eyes she almost jumped out of the bed, but then relaxed. She was momentarily shocked by Draco's half naked presence in the bed, but then remembered the night before. She smiled; he was lucky she remembered this time.

Getting up, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. Before hopping into the shower she opened the door that led to Ki's room. She almost laughed at what she saw. Ki was curled up like a cat while Sev's arms wrapped around her waist from behind her, he wore a very cocky smile. She swore she could hear a soft purring like sound coming from Ki. The taming of the wild jungle cat! This was priceless.

Ki finally met some one that could keep up with Sev. She was always a very strong woman but she was lonely too. She was like a jungle cat in a lot of ways; she was a hunter in her own way and loved to be dominant. She also liked a challenge.

Most of the men she dated were just to keep her busy and to at least alleviate some of her boredom. Sinny could see the underlying emotions between Ki and Sev when they looked at each other. There was never any true hate. What seemed to be there was love and bit of loneliness. It made Sinny happy to see them with each other while they slept peacefully.

Sinny closed the door softly and went to take her shower. As the water started to massage her back, she began to think of a way to ease some of the tension in her situation. Her and Draco now shared a bed, and she was loosing every ounce of control. She wanted him and she needed him in more ways than one.

"Stop thinking about him. Right now just relax," She said to herself. She closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths. After an hour, she wrapped a towel around her body and went into her room. She was so relaxed she forgot about Draco as she got her clothes, but she remembered when she felt two hands on her waist.

He woke up to the sound of a shower turning on. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, seeing as Sinny was not there he assumed that she was the one taking the shower. Stretching and getting out of bed he decided to get dressed and wait for her.

He wore a nice pair of blue jeans that were a little loose around his knees and a regular short sleeved black shirt. He made the bed and then felt like organizing his clothes into the drawers in the room, which already had guy clothes in them.

That's when he noticed that the clothes were the ones missing from his room. He knew that the clothes he borrowed looked familiar to him. In fact all of the clothes in the drawer were his from past years. He even found a green silver striped tie, but who put his clothes in Sinny's room?

He groaned at the thought. They were trying to trick him into meeting Sinny. So some one thought that he'd notice and look all over the grounds and then by chance find Sinny when she was here. And after that meeting get to know her, love her and have a steady relationship, just like that. His best bet was just accusing all of the people living on the grounds in this act; just like Sev and Ki they were trying to get Sinny and him together. Hey no skin off his back, he wanted Sinny but come on tricking him was not the answer.

She came out clad only in a towel and he could not take his eyes off of her. He found himself approaching her and grabbing her waist. How was he supposed to keep control when this kind of thing could happen all of the time?

You know, she was used to coming out of the shower and into her room with a towel, she just wasn't used to it with him in the room. He buried his head in her long wet hair. It smelled like chocolate and strawberries. She turned around, a little bit of red in her cheeks; she forgot he was in there, huh? He smiled at how embarrassed and innocent she looked.

"Good morning" He said in a very low sexy voice. She just wanted to melt, but she turned around and smiled at him instead.

"Morning" She said. She pushed him back a little, to his surprise, and went to the bathroom with her clothes. He rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed. Waiting for a woman was never something he'd thought he would do. Usually he'd leave the girl he was seeing alone and come back later to undress her. His habits and personality were slightly changing to accommodate for her feelings and it was basically weirding him out.

He laid down on the bed letting his legs dangle on the edge. She came out momentarily, dressed in tight light blue jeans and a nice red v-neck sweater that was kind of like the one she wore the night before. Her wet hair was in a loose sexy looking French braid.

He looked her up and down from his position on the bed. As she approached he crossed his arms behind his head. He had no intention of going down stairs for a while; some one was going to have to make him. He smirked in her direction as she waited by the door fro him to get up. As she tapped her foot impatiently he cracked a grin. When she raised an eyebrow in his direction he almost burst out laughing but instead rested himself on his elbows and looked at her innocently.

"What?" He said cocking his head to the side. "Something wrong?" He grinned at her again and she rolled her eyes. He was just teasing her. It was cute to her but at the same time she was a little angry. She wanted to eat and but in to the relationship next door.

"Can you get up and go down stairs with me?" He put his hand to his ear.

"What? I can't hear you. Can you come closer?" She inched a little toward him. "No closer I think I won't be able to hear you from there." He said grinning. She rolled her eyes again and went toward him. She stopped right in front of the edge of the bed.

"Is this better?" She said looking down at him, he just shook his head like a little kid and motioned for her to come closer. She leaned in close enough to be inches away from his here. "Better?" She whispered.

"Uh- huh" He nodded and with one swift motion grabbed her arm and rolled her around in the bed. He got her under him and started to tickle her.. He was on top of her elevated by his arms. He just looked at the beautiful woman beneath him, giggling a little because of the trick.

"Man, I can't believe I fell for that." She said shaking her head she saw his grin. "So why are we in this position?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted you and me on the bed" He said slyly. He got up, to her surprise, and extended a hand to her. She was so confused and a little disappointed. Still wishing something had happened she took his hand and was jerked up. She fell into his chest and felt his arms wrap around her. "How am I supposed to keep control with you around. Every second we're together I just want you" He whispered in her ear. His voice made her shiver.

As she pulled away and took his hand she smiled at him. "I know exactly how you feel"

"So what should we do?" He swung their joined hands. "I know this kind of thing is knew, you know? The whole sleeping with the enemy in the bed." He smirked.

"Yeah, and kinda crazy too" His face fell a little, but he smiled anyway. She played with his hair and he enjoyed it immensely. "But sometimes crazy is good and in this case it's very good" He gave her a very satisfied smile.

She led him into the corridor. When they opened the door they were met by Sev and Ki's alarmed faces and red faces.

Uh oh.

………………………….

The Intended

……………………………

Ki woke up and stretched kind of like a cat. She hadn't slept that well in years, those drinks went down well. She didn't even have a headache at the moment. As she turned in her bed as she got up she felt something tighten around her and keep her to the bed. Looking over her should her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

There he was, the object of her anger and despair and he looked like an angel. She turned around to look at him. His long brown choppy hair surrounded his head like a halo. She wanted to touch it and play with it so bad she couldn't stand it. Her eyes traveled downward where she noticed he didn't have a shirt on.

She blushed as she marveled at his well toned and tanned chest as he took deep breaths. In fact all he seemed to be wearing were baggy black jeans sitting dangerously low on his hips with chains. Then she looked down at herself, seeing that she was wearing a shirt and under wear made her relax. At least she wasn't naked or topless. What was he doing here? In her bed?

She decided to gently get out of his warm embrace and pace around the room. What was she going to do? Well she should get some jeans and a new shirt on first. She got a nice pair of ripped jeans and a shirt from the band Circo (They're a real band and I don't own them) with the collar cut off exposing her shoulders and collarbone. She saw herself in the mirror and almost screamed; her hair looked awful. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and brushed her hair leaving it loose. After feeling ready to face him she propelled herself to the door.

When she came back into the room she found Sev facing the window, back turned to her. He was looking into the pockets of his jacket trying to find a lighter as he held his cigarette between his teeth. He was now fully dressed. His hair was messy and in his face and she wanted to pull her fingers through it, but she wasn't going to let him see that. She leaned in the doorway and watched him run around trying to find his lighter.

Quietly she went to her purse on the top of her dresser and got her lighter. She silently went up to him and gave him the light. When he saw the small fire in front of him he jumped a little in surprise but took it as he opened the window to let out the smoke. He turned back to her and gave a nervous smile. He put the cigarette between his fingers and blew out again "I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here?"

"Yes I am" She said to him looking at him with no emotion. "In fact what happened last night for you to be the one I slept with?"

He scratched the back of his head in nervousness. Then he paused and thought about it. Did she remember the kiss? "Wait, do you not remember anything last night?" She smirked in his direction.

"If you mean about the kiss I remember" He wanted to slam his head into the wall a couple of times with that confession. "Every thing after the last drink I had, I can't remember so you should tell me. Quick"

He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. He looked on the bright side, at least she wasn't asking about the kiss… yet. Better to tell her now, but how? He couldn't give her indifference right now. This was the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt, but first he had to get that smirk off her face.

"Look, before I say anything" She went over to her and grabbed her hands. Leading her to the bed he noticed the surprise in her eyes, but as she crossed her arms she masked it with a little glare his way. "I need you to look at me without masking anything you feel. Hey" He took his hand and directed her face to his until they were looking straight at each other. "I said I need you to stop using that mask and show me how you really feel"

She turned away from him and nodded. He'd never touched her this much, and he'd never spoken so softly to her. She gave him a smile and that just meant the world to him and he smiled back at her.

"All right, last night you got drunk, and I took you back to your room. When we got back I laid you down in your bed and I woke you up. Then you took my hand and led me to the bed to sleep next to you"

"Why did you kiss me?" She said leaning in, getting closer to him. Maybe if she just lost a little control.

"When I saw you last night" He leaned in as well. "I thought you looked amazing and I all I wanted that moment was to kiss you"

"Why?" She said leaning back a little, she was getting scared and her question were making him impatient. He stood up and put his hand in the air putting the cigarette back in his mout.

"Because I can't get you out of my head! I'm constantly thinking about you and it's been like that for years. Hell! Since we first met I've liked you." He grabbed her by the shoulders gently and looked away as he noticed what he was doing. "I was always scared about what you'd say to me. I wouldn't be able to take a rejection from you it would make my heart brake and it could never repair" He grabbed her hand and put in on his chest, flat on his heart.

What was going on? He was being too nice to her. The confession was true, she could see it in his eyes. She was being such a child. She knew she felt the same way he did from the beginning, but she was so scared. When she felt his heart beat while his hand rested over hers, she took her hand away and went to the window. She was going to cry Oh God! She was going to cry.

He couldn't understand her; she couldn't even look at him and tell him how she felt? She was worse than he was, but he wanted, no, needed to know how she felt. Her back was to him so he couldn't even see her face. He was furious but he knew he'd have to calm down. Getting angry with her wasn't the answer but he knew that just sitting there looking at her wasn't solving anything either.

He got up and went to the window, turning her around he heart sank. She was crying, he didn't hear a peep from her, but the tears running down her face were enough proof. He smiled at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You… you don't know how hard it's been for… me. After the last time we fought I thought I'd never see you again" He wrapped his arms around her small frame tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head.

He remembered how that fight broke out. A year ago he finally had the courage to tell her and she was with another man. When he saw them together he exploded and accepted the job in India without question, he blamed her openly for his leaving and felt incredibly angry. But when he got on that plain he knew his mistake and realized what a fool he was. "I'm sorry about all of that, I was just so jealous of that guy"

"Why were you jealous?" She said muffled by being buried in his chest. "That guy couldn't hold a candle to you" She grabbed her and looked at her at arms length.

"What?" He said, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I never liked any of those guys" She locked eyes with him, with a small voice "The way I liked you. I've felt the same way you have since I met you" He grinned at her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, like if the world was going to end right there. After what seemed like an eternity of happiness they broke apart in a daze and he wrapped her in his arms again.

"How are we going to figure this out?" He said resting his chin on top of her head again.

"I say we start by having some breakfast" at that there was a growl heard in the room from both of their stomachs, they laughed so hard they almost fell on the floor. They left the room to find Draco and Sinny leaving the other. Oh God! What were they going to do?

Both couples just stood there really not knowing what to do. Ki and Sev were just starting and now had to explain why they came out of her room seeming as if they spent the night together.

"So" Draco said smiling and then turning to Ki and Sev. "Breakfast?" Never the one to like awkward silence Draco tried to break the ice and ease the way as he lead them all downstairs. Now he just had to wait till they came clean or Sinny told them.

This was going to be a long day.

PLEASE REVIEW A LOT! I"M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE PEOPLE!


	14. Dishing

The Intended

……………………

The Breakfast

……………………

They all ended up in some diner in walking distance from the grounds. It was a quaint little dinner made to look retro, with a 50's decor. They sat at a both, Ki and Sev on one side Draco and Sinny on the other.

Draco wanted to ease the tension but this was getting worse, because Sev and Ki weren't talking. If they didn't fess up soon Sinny would tell them that her and Draco had found them in Ki's room last night and that was no way to get it out of them. The couple across from them was already embarrassed enough. That's when the waitress came to their booth with their menus.

Ki and Sev didn't know what to do, with Draco and Ki or with what they had just found out about each other. Sev looked at Ki and wanted to laugh. She was nervous and she looked so cute! He grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly then took their menus.

Handing one to Ki, he then expected his own menu while sneaking glances at Sinny and Draco. Neither of them had said a word since they got here and they seemed antsy. Wait; did they know something about last night? Damn, was that it? Or were they just assuming something since he came out of Ki's room? He looked at Draco and how calm he looked.

If Draco knew about what happened last night with Ki, all of last night, he wouldn't be so calm. Draco was even more protective of Ki then Sergue. They were very close and grew up like brother and sister and it always seemed as if they were attached at the hip.

Draco didn't even like Sev when they met. The first day he saw Sev, he found him pulling on Ki's hair, and they were six years old. Draco almost killed Sev that day, even though Sev was three years older. He still smiled at that memory. Draco and him were as thick as thieves now, but he knew that Draco would always try to protect Ki to some degree.

Sev felt the same way about Sinny; she was like his adopted little sister. They were friends right off the bat and he knew he could tell her everything. When he invited her to India to see the show he was working on, he told her about the fight. She was on a 'business trip' when it happened and wasn't there for the fight, but came back to find Ki in shambles. When Sev invited her she hesitated at the offer, but she heard the pleading tone of his voice she went.

She started to think that Sev really didn't care about Ki as much as she thought. As she made her way to India she wanted to make damn sure about his feeling. When she got to India and saw how depressed Sev was, that's when she knew that Sev really did care for her.

They hurt each other as badly as they could in that fight. He shook his head, memories were all good and fun, when there wasn't something important going on. Now he had to figure out if his suspicions were true. He decided to play a little game with Sinny.

"So, what time did you guys get in last night?" He said peeking from the top of his menu. Draco looked at Sinny from behind his menu and then set the menu down. Sinny put down her menu more slowly; he saw it in her eyes. Did she know? She knew something and he didn't like her smirk. Oh he was going make Sinny squirm now.

The Waitress came by then and took their drink orders. Seeing as Ki wasn't ready to order her food yet she made herself busy by getting their drinks. Ki went back to her menu while eyeing Sev a little.

"We came in late, you guys might have been there by then" Sinny said. Before Sev could make a comment about that she explained herself. "What I mean is when we finished packing Draco's stuff, Emma stopped Draco to talk to him and I was left with Josh" She grimaced at the thought. "And you guys weren't around the manor. We got to the guest house an hour later, so you guys were bound to get there before us, right?" Oh she could read him like a book and vice versa. She could see his suspicion. It was now a stand off to see who could say the most without giving it away.

"All right, so did you just go straight to bed? Did you go out to a bar?" Although to any one looking at this fish bowl, it would look like he was making a harmless inquiry made out of concern, the people in the fish bowl knew better then that

Ki and Draco looked up at Sev's 'harmless' question and gave each other a knowing look. Sev loved to make people confess to their guilt. He was like a lie detector sometimes and when he smelled suspicion he attacked. Draco shook his head and was about to answer his question when he felt Sindrea's hand on his. She wanted to beat Sev and didn't want anyone to interfere.

"We went straight to bed after unpacking Draco's stuff. Why? Something happen?" She had a carefree smile at the end of what she said and if Sev didn't know any better he'd be thrown off the trail. All he did was smile back at her waiting to see if she'd make another move. A moment later he shook his head.

"No, no trouble or anything. I just didn't see you when you came in. I fell asleep on the couch last night and when I woke up I went to check on Ki. Same routine as always" He said it very nonchalantly. He squeezed Ki's hand and she nodded, she didn't want to get him caught lying. At the same time the waitress decided to take their food orders and bring their drinks. After taking their orders and leaving the game started up again as Sev took a drink. Since Sinny stayed quiet for a while he'd thought he won.

"Really? Huh why did you have to check on her again? You always check her once, never twice" Sev almost spit out his juice, now he was cornered. Sinny began to smirk in triumph. "That's your rule, isn't it?

This wasn't the first time he'd taken Ki back to the guesthouse after she blacked out. She usually tried to escape from hi with a little help from what was at the bottom of a glass. And since everyone pointed the finger at him when she got drunk he was the one left to take her home most of the time. He'd check her once and sleep on the couch, never checked her twice. He tried to make something up quick, but he knew it was no use. Sinny sighed and got up.

"While you make something up, I'm going to go to the bath room" She said and shook Ki's shoulder. "Come on" Ki shrugged to the guys and went with Sinny. Draco laughed at what Sinny was doing. He then looked at Sev and his nervous smile. The jig was up for the poor boy and now he had to deal with him.

"So Sev just out of curiosity" Draco said giving him a fake grin. "Why did you check twice?" Sev mumble some thing that sounded like 'damn that sister of mine', but if Draco heard it he didn't comment on it. The waitress came back with their food and they dug in, the girls would understand.

"Well Draco" Sev gave him a wry grin. "I didn't" Draco's eyes shot up.

"Really?" Sev nodded at Draco's question. Draco shook his head, Sev was a silly man, but Draco wasn't going to put Sev under this much pressure. It was true that Draco was very protective over Ki and almost never liked her boyfriends, but he'd never hurt any of them unless Ki couldn't take care of them herself. She was big girl now and if she didn't want help from him he'd mind his own business. "Look, Sev I know you slept in the same bed with her last night, okay? Now I would like to know what else happened last night."

Sev's head shot up and he felt like running, but the girls were already coming back to the booth. Draco wouldn't try and kill him in front of the girls right? Oh God! He didn't want to die. Not today. Better fess up now, maybe Draco'd go easy on him. "Okay, I kissed her last night before dinner. She ignored me and got drunk. I took her to the guesthouse and she wanted me to sleep in her bed. Poured my heart out to her this morning. Kissed her again and now I'm scared for my life telling you what happened."

Draco laughed at his friend, who could stare at him in confusion. "Dude, calm down. I just wanted to know and unless Ki tells me to kill you" He took a swig of his coffee. "I won't, got it?" Still confused Sev just nodded. The girls got to the both a few seconds later and got to their seat. Ki was red in the face while Sinny couldn't stop grinning her ass off. They ate their food quietly; Draco and Sinny amused at the situation while Ki was a little relieved, but embarrassed as Sev was just plain confused.

Draco turned to Sinny, seeing as Ki kept glancing at Sev and just asked her, "What did you say to Ki?" Sinny pushed her plate away and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"What did you say to him?" She pointed at Sev who still looked confused, he kept eating but he did it with his head in his hand.

"You first". She quirked an eyebrow at Draco.

"I told Ki that we saw them last night and that we knew" Sev was startled out of his confusion and was about to say something. Sinny cut him off. "I also told her that it was okay and that she doesn't have to worry about us. Because we" she pointed at Draco and herself. "Know it is none of our business"

Before Sev could say anything he heard someone directing a question to them.

"I didn't know you guys were here." Oh, no. "Can I join you?"

Who is this mystery person? Give me more than 4 reviews and I will tell you! Please Review!


	15. Death and Rain

The Intended

……………

The Seer

………………

Sergue looked at the morning paper, even thought he couldn't concentrate on the words at least he tried. When it wasn't working he threw it down and went to get a drink; just like Ki he found liquor a nice alternative then facing the problem head on. Gulping down some bourbon he sat down on top of his desk and thought about his problem.

Since he could see everything, past to future, the war loomed over him like a cloud of death. God had cursed him when he left him to see the future. Something's he could deal with, especially when it was a harmless straight forward vision, but vision came in all shapes and sizes. And when the vision were really bad they usually came in symbols and those were usually the ones that would haunt him till he would think of killing himself.

The one picture that kept popping up was the one of his sisters and each time he saw it he shuddered. They became luminous being with wings, one pair black the other white, but they represented the powers in the war. The one with black wings became bound to the earth as she cried over the body in her arms while the one with black wings looked on in tears as she was being pulled upward against her will to the sky, not necessarily to heaven, but to the other power. The white would fight for the earth as the other was used for the source. The source was the other power and it fed on destruction.

He'd seen those signs before and he'd never want to see them again. The wings meant the power roles both would have; the black wings symbolized the savior while the white ones symbolized the destroyer. Tears on both girls meant sorrow and repent, but that wasn't what bothered him. The hands, the hands meant that the destroyer was being unleashed by force of another's will. It was how the last battle started; it was his first memory of the past when he was young. That battle had almost shattered him when he was a child.

I those times the repeat was only a little different. The girls in that vision were twins and were both given the same powers, but the result was the same. He remembered seeing the girls the source had taken and how they warped her thoughts and memories. They had made her a shell, void of human emotions by using torture and injections. The girl they had chosen was his mother.

He remembered how he laid in his bed, at four years old, writhing in pain from the aftershock of both of those vision. When the doctor came to check on him, he thought that the young boy had a seizure in his sleep and that maybe he was epileptic. His father knew better and explained what had happened to the boy, little Sergue cried for weeks. His father hugged him each night and later on in life his father told him that when he was older he'd see the next battle and just like now feel pain, but it would be greater.

He threw the glass of bourbon across the room and watched hit the wall. He got off his desk in frustration and began to rip the books out of the shelves. Why did he have to sacrifice everything for the world when other families could live happily forever? It wasn't fair. He sacrificed everything, his brothers, parents, his wife, his sisters.

"Daddy?" Sergue stopped when he heard the small voice and turned around, it was Mikael. His son came running to his father as Sergue fell to his knees. He hugged his son for everything he was worth. That was something else that bothered him, life was now asking for him to sacrifice his son as well. His name was Mikael for a reason; his son would become the king of swords, the youngest of the kings and the one to unleash the power held within his aunts later on.

He would then take on the powers of the last Mikael who lived and the cycle of the war would then continue like it always had. Mikael was born with a purpose that would either make him or break him as he lived to tell of the war and die before laying eyes on the next two intended. The master of sword was always a Mikael and he'd pass on the powers and the past as the future became the present.

But how much longer would he have to wait to see the future play out? If he didn't have anything specific from the future he couldn't tell the time so he would just have to wait till the day it happened. He hated being a seer; the only way he could warn people was either indirectly with his own opinions or at his deathbed where he was granted to tell everything seen through his eyes.

"Are you okay dad?" Mikael asked. Sergue could feel how scared his son was and only hugged him tighter. He knew what he had to do. He had to die, or at least come close to it and warn all of them.

Maybe this time history wouldn't repeat itself.

…………………

The Breakfast

…………………

Josh rudely pushed Sinny farther into the booth as he sat next to the couples at the dinner, never the one to understand subtlety or plain bluntness, he was going to try to flirt with Sinny again. Draco did not like any of this and gave Ki an angry look. Apparently all the protectiveness he' been storing all these years had found a purpose today. As Draco saw how shamelessly Josh was trying to flirt with Sinny and how rude he was being to the other people at the table, Draco lost it.

"Ok that's it" Draco bent his legs on top of the seat and stood up on it. Since the booth next to them was empty he jumped over and then stepped on to the ground near Josh grabbing his shoulder. To the on lookers in the dinner the grabbing of Josh shoulder didn't seem harmful, in fact it seemed almost friendly, when it was. "Josh? I think it's time that you and talk about your behavior" Draco gave him the fakest smile in the world while walking out of the dinner as Josh whimpered softly following.

When they were outside Draco ran his hands through his hair and watched a scared Josh act like a fool. "Look man I'm sorry about last night, but your girl came onto me you know and grabbed my hand. When I let go of her grip she ran out. Besides it's not like your serious or anything. She's just your girlfriend" Josh said thinking that the his lie was good and effective. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really, nice broken finger" Draco pushed Josh into the Side of the dinner and hoisted him up the throat. "Want something else broken to keep it company? No?" Josh shook his head as best he could. "Well, then here are the rules. One, I don't want you near me. AND when the weddings over I don't ever want to see you again. Two, don't ever intrude at any table I am sitting at, especially with rude manners and a rude attitude. Three, never come near four feet of Sinny, MY Fiancée, ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Your fiancée?" Josh said in a strangled voice. Draco nodded and put him down, leaving Josh to fall on the floor like a rag doll.

"That's right, Fiancée, so get it straight" Draco dusted himself off and went back into the dinner, knowing full well that everyone in the dinner from the cook to Sev was looking at him. He sat down and resumed eating. When he began to eat again and Josh left most people stopped staring at him, but the three he was sitting with weren't most people. As he finished his food he looked up to see the faces of his friends and Sinny.

"We have trouble." He smiled in Sinny's direction and took her hand. "Guess who loves you sweet heart." At Sinny's look of confusion he explained what happened outside as he sipped his coffee. He looked away as he said the words. "You see I got angry at his, lets say brash, behavior and dragged him out of here to talk to him. And when I mean to talk I mean to threaten. When I threatened hurting him, I kind of called you my fiancée. And we all know how that comment is going to bite me in the ass later when he goes crying to Emma"

"Why did you say that?" Sinny said. "If he tells Emma she's going to tell everyone. And then everyone is going to expect us to get married"

"Don't most people know that what's going on between you and Draco's a lie?" Ki said, getting involved in at least one conversation at the table today. Sinny shook her head.

"Of course they do! That's why they're going to use it against us. They're going to push the lie as far as they can because they all think me and Draco are meant for each other" She looked at Draco. That comment really hurt his ego. He knew that pushing a relationship wasn't the way to go, but what she said made it sound like he really didn't stand a chance with her. She knew she hurt him and put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. The words that came out of her mouth came out wrong and it was obvious. She was going to have to explain what she meant and show how she felt for him to understand.

"But" He whipped his head in her direction and locked eyes with her. "I want to figure it out by myself with Draco. I like you and I want to get to know you. I don't want any help in this department" Draco grabbed her hand under the table and gave a big cocky smile. As far as he knew, he felt like the greatest man on earth right now. Ha, take that first man on the moon!

She was going to give him a chance and that meant the world to him. He leaned in and gave a soft kiss. As he pressed his lips against hers he felt something like electricity go up his arm. When they broke apart she slowly opened her eyes and smiled dreamily at him as she turned to where Ki was sitting to finish the rest of her conversation she saw that the other side of the booth was empty. Draco noticed as well that Ki and Sev where gone and began to look around the dinner.

"Come on you guys! It starting to rain and we'd better leave now!" Sev called out as he took off his jacket and put it over his and Ki's heads. Draco got out of the booth and took Sinny's hand. When they got to the door Draco did the same thing that Sev did with his jacket to keep Sinny dry. They both started to run to the house. Luckily they got back to the main house just in time before the rain really started to come down.

As they entered the house they saw some one waiting for them to get there. When the person saw Draco they grabbed there hand and took him away And this time the person wasn't Josh..

If you want to know who this person is please send five or more reviews my way! Please REVIEW!


	16. Sharing is Caring

The Intended

…………………………

The Struck Dumb Three

………………………………

Sinny, Ki and Sev were just in complete shock as they tried to understand the situation. Draco was just there a minute ago and then, bam; he's not and is nowhere to be seen. They all began to look around the house but couldn't find him in the dinning room, the study, upstairs or in the kitchen. Sev and Ki went back to the guesthouse after half an hour to see if he was there. Sinny sat down in the sitting room a while later as she tried to catch her breath. It had been an hour and she was panicked out of her mind.

Where was he? He couldn't have just disappeared. What was going on? She lay on the couch as she pondered these questions and found she was not alone, but that a pair of eyes was watching her from the corner.

Emma came out of the shadow and seemed to have a look of pure delight on her face. Although Sinny didn't understand what was going on she wasn't surprised. The fact that Emma almost always seemed happy made her a good person to be around because her happiness was incredibly contagious.

Sinny sat up and looked at her in curiosity. "Hey Emma" As a second thought she decided to lay back down on the couch. "What are you so happy about today?"

"Sinny" Emma broke out into a large grin. "Why didn't you tell me you and Draco were engaged?" Sinny sat up rigidly. She knew this was going to happen but she had to act a little surprised.

"How did you find out about that?" She faked the nervousness in her voice, though she felt pretty crummy deceiving her friend.

"Josh told me" Man was did she sound happy. Sinny groaned and mumbled something like 'oh damn. We were going to wait'

With that Emma jumped on top of Sinny with glee; she was so happy that her friend finally found a man. Now all she wanted to do was help Sinny and of course help her plan the wedding.

……………

Bad Faith

……………..

Draco was propelled into the greenhouse room where Naih sat. All he remembered was opening the door and turning to around to tell a joke. As he heard Sinny giggle he felt something grab him and yank him all the way down to the room he stood in now. When the dizziness and the blurred vision stopped he focused on his surroundings. It was then that he registered Naih sitting in her chair and the woman locking the door behind him.

She had been lazily finishing up with the caterers when her brother called her. He screamed in her ear and blamed her for being single and then told her that she shouldn't target engaged woman for him. Emma didn't know what Josh was talking about but then Josh told her about what Draco said. Sinny and Draco are engaged! She was so happy, but she didn't know if it was true.

After finishing up with the caterers she sped into the Main house to get there before Draco and Sinny. When she saw them coming through the door she Grabbed Draco so she could question him. If he was the one to tell his brother she was going to ask him. She had just thrown him in there and locked the door, looking very anxious and happy. She grabbed his arms and sat him down. Taking the chair across from him as he looked on confused. What just happened?

"Now, before the others come in here. You are going to tell me and Naih if what you told Josh was true" She took a pause and started up again with a squeal. "Are you engaged to Sinny!"

Uh-oh. Great, not five seconds in the Manor house and already everyone knew about what he'd said. When Emma blurted the question out Naih's eyes looked like dinner plates because of how wide they were, but after a moment she gave Draco a smug smile. Damn, damn, DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!

He saw how eager the two women were and dropped his head in one of his hands while the other was hugging his side as he sighed tiredly. "Yes, but please don't talk about it. We didn't want to steal you and Gustav's thunder" He said through his teeth as he gave them a fake smile. Both women squealed and Emma jumped around before going to hug him. As she hugged him she looked as if she was pondering something. Oh, he was in trouble now. He hated how she pondered; nothing good ever came out of her pondering.

"But Draco" She looked at him a little confused. 'Here it comes' he thought. "How did you get engaged so fast? You've only known her for four days"

"Now that's necessarily not true" Well it wasn't. Although nervous he continued answering Emma's question with a smile. "I've known her for over seven years. We went to school together, I met up with her again a little while ago and now we're engaged"

"And neither of you have an engagement ring on. What's with that?" She cocked her head to the side. He inwardly groaned.

"Emma" He gave her a charming smile, which could make any girl swoon. "Your wedding is in a few weeks and the twins birthday is next Saturday. This was recent and we didn't want to take any ones thunder, you know? So we were going to wait a while until we start wearing the rings"

Since he didn't say anything else and looked incredibly charming as he said it, so she took it as the truth. Of course, he left out the fact that he and Sinny had been close to killing each other when they went to school or that a little while meant six days ago. He also left out the fact that they weren't really engaged and that Emma's brother was an ass. Emma left to find Gustav and Sinny, leaving Draco with Naih. Waving goodbye she closed the door.

Naih still smiled smugly in his direction thinking about what had just happened. She had been around long enough to know about what was really going on and being a seer, even more powerful then Sergue, helped with cutting through Draco's bull shit.

Draco had always been a good liar, even when he felt nervous about lying. She chuckled as she thought about his views on lying. He liked saying that it was a selective truth. That boy was a riot to be around. He smiled back at her knowingly.

She knew that they weren't engaged, but she liked the idea. And since she didn't feel like snitching him out to Emma and Josh, she felt it was best to just let Emma tell Gustav and let Draco sit in his own steaming pot of trouble.

"So Draco. It seems that you're engaged, but no ring I see" She tapped her cane on the leg of her chair. "No gushing young lady, looking at white dresses in longing yet" She smirked. "I also know that what you told Emma was a far stretch from the truth young man" Draco groaned and then gave his grandmother a grin.

Shrugging he laughed at the situation. "Look Gran, you know why I told her those things." He kneeled in front of her chair and looked straight into her vibrant blue eyes. "You also know that I intend to make most of what I said true with Sinny. I do plan to be engaged to her in the future and marry her, but no one has to know about any of this" He stood straight and put his hand in his pockets nonchalantly as he smiled at her. "And I didn't lie. I bended the truth a little, but I didn't lie. I didn't tell her anything about fighting with Sinny in Hogwarts or that I only met her again as recently as six days ago "

"You do know what is going to happen when Sergue and Gustav find out or when Gustav finds out?" Draco shrugged not really caring about what the 'big brothers' in the house thought about Draco's feelings, they were trying to push him and Sinny together.

That's when they heard the door open, revealing Sinny. She seemed to be in deep thought, but as she came in and looked at Draco she stopped in her tracks. She began to shake uncontrollably at the sight she saw. 'It couldn't be' She began to shake her head. 'No, he's dead. He's not supposed to be here until-….no'

Draco was completely confused by her actions and so was Naih. Neither knew what was going on, but as Naih turned to look out the window she saw what Sinny saw and understood. She looked toward Sinny with sympathy as she left the room, hugging her tightly before she left. That made Draco even more confused than he was before; nothing was making sense. "Sinny, what's wrong?"

He was acting pretty thick at this moment, but Sinny really didn't notice. Her eyes never left the body, or lack of one, behind Draco. She almost didn't even feel when Naih hugged her or hear Draco's question. Her eyes were only for him right now. "What are you doing here?" She said in a feeble and shaky voice.

"Oh, well you see Josh told Emma about the-" she cut him off by raising her hand and shaking her head, still not looking at him but behind him.

"Not you" She raised her finger toward the other in the room. "I meant him"

Draco turned and gasped. What he saw behind him was the form of a man engulfed in white light. He almost seemed as if he was made of air and looked utterly familiar like if he had seen him somewhere before in the past. The man's eyes sought out Sinny's and he broke into a smile. He came closer and closer, making Sinny start to shake even more violently. Draco tried to go to her but for some reason he feet were stuck to the floor. What was happening?

"It's been a long time, little sister." The man did not hide the sadness in his eyes as he said this. Tears began to stream down her face. "But I was not sent here to merely see you"

The glow around him slowly vanished and all that was left was a body with ashen colored hair and eyes with pools of black, even though he still looked ethereal. This man was no stranger.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in hell Caretaker." Her words came in a whisper of fear. This was once the man who had protected her, but he was here now to challenge her. But this wasn't supposed to happen for years. He wasn't supposed to be here.

This man was once a King.

This man was Cynder Clyde, a man later in his afterlife know as:

The Grim Reaper.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!REVIEW!


	17. The Brothers

The Intended

……………….

The Greenhouse

…………………….

Draco still didn't understand what was going on. How did Sinny's brother get here? He was dead, murdered years ago. He tried to move his feet again but the rest of his body almost lost its balance. That's when Cynder addressed him.

"Don't even try to move Draco". The once glowing man said to him tiredly. "You're rooted to the spot. Your purpose is not to move but to listen" He finished giving his last words more importance. Draco stopped trying to move his feet and did what he was told. This man seemed to have a whole lot of power and, in Draco's opinion; he was too close to Sinny for comfort. Cynder focused his attention back on Ki.

"Ki" Cynder called out to her. "You've been called out to be tested by heaven and hell to see if you are the Intended to save the world. You are coming with me to be tested. Even though you will be there for a time it will only feel like seconds to Draco and the rest, but you will feel everything, do you understand?"

Sinny was still in a little shock, but that was understandable, and didn't respond to Cynder. The last time she saw her brother she was ten years old and he seemed invincible. When his necklace came back without him she had cried and mourned for weeks, just like she had done for the other. Wait. Were where the other two? They were all supposed to appear at the same time.

Ki. They were going after Ki.

She heard a scream from upstairs.

And that's when Sinny tried to run out the door, but was slammed to the floor by an unknown power. She felt Cynder's cold hand wrap around her wrist and turned to see the pain in his face in having t do this. Draco's vision blurred and he fell to the floor. Now able to move he stood up and rubbed his eyes but to no use.

Cynder was gone.

And he took his Sinny with him.

…………………….

The Seer

……………………….

He opened his eyes with a little bit of suspicion as he got up off the floor. If he didn't know any better he had just fallen unconscious. He was trying to see what was going on downstairs through the sight but everything went black as Sinny pointed to a window. Something was going on and nothing was really making any sense. Deciding to check what was going on he started to make his way down the stairs.

He heard a shrill scream coming from his daughter's room and ran towards it as fast as he could. It felt like if he was running in water or in slow motion as he made his way through the hall and to the open door of Katherine's room. He got their short winded and wide eyed.

His daughter was in a corner of the room behind her bed, but he wasn't looking at her. His son seemed to be paralyzed as the radiant glow of a being came through the window toward him. Sergue stepped in the room and found that he could neither move nor speak as he tried to call his son's name. The glow around the being seemed to die out and reveal the body of his older brother Keagan.

How could this be happening? It was too soon to take them away. Mikael didn't even know what was going on. He was just a kid about to turn eleven and glowing relative was about to show him the harshness of the world in a matter of seconds. Even though he couldn't hear his voice or move he could feel the silent tears running down his face as he watched the ageless winged angel envelop his only nephew.

Mikael hugged back still in wonder while the words he spoke echoed hollowly in his father's head. "Are you here to wish me happy birthday?"

No. This wasn't fair.

Keagan knelt in front of Mikael to level his eyes with the boy's. And with a calming joyous voice like the sound of faint jingle bells he spoke. "Listen carefully to what I have to tell you young man. I'm your uncle Keagan and I'm here to tell you a big secret. You are King just like your daddy and will grow up to be the master of swords" The boy's expression changed but was composed once more which made Keagan grin at his father.

"He's just like you, isn't he?" Keagan said to his younger brother. Keagan's eyes were downcast after seeing the rage in his brother's eyes. "I know it seems unfair but your son has been given a role, just like all of us and he has to rise to the challenge. You know that" He ended softly. Sergue merely closed his eyes slowly trying to stop the tears unnoticed by his brother.

Mikael noticed his father and went to him. He didn't understand why his father had not moved or said anything when he came into the room. As he came closer he saw the tears on his father's face. "Why are you crying dad? Dad? Say something" Sergue only opened and closed his eyes slowly again.

Sergue looked at Keagan once again. He pleaded with his older brother to at least release him and let him say goodbye to his son. He needed to say good bye to his son before his test began. Keagan saw the desperation in his eyes and let him go with a wave of his hand.

As he fell to his knees he grabbed his son and held him to him and cried. "I'm sorry" He kept repeating softly in Mikael ear in choked sobs. When he let go of Mikael he noticed that Keagan had approached them and was now behind his son.

"Mikael" Sergue said keeping his voice surprisingly more level than he expected. "You have to go with your uncle for a little while"

As Keagan grabbed Mikael's hand, Mikael turned his head to watch his father try to compose himself and wave good bye.

With a split of a second they were gone.

Leaving Sergue to compose his thoughts and understand what had happened before.

He left the room running and jump the rail of the stairs into the greenhouse room.

……………….

The Intended

……………………

Sev and Ki watched TV silently wrapped in each other's arms. They were too tired to go up the big staircase but not sleepy enough to take a nap so they decided to be couch potatoes for a while. They had looked over the ground for Draco and found not one trace of him. As they headed back to the guesthouse they found the door locked.

Seeing as Draco didn't have a key yet they deduced that he wasn't in the guesthouse either. Sev lazily flipped through the channels while Ki drew circles with her index finger on the pillow she held, not really focused on anything. She heard the remote drop and turned to see what Sev was looking at on the TV screen

She then found that the couch wasn't supporting her wait anymore as she heard the faint call of her name coming from Sev's lips. What was happening? Her fall seemed never ending.

She tried to scream but to no use, no sound came out of her mouth. She dropped with a loud thud on black marble floor in a grand ballroom. There was a man at the top of the glowing staircase and she gasped as she recognized him and the other two men behind him that she hadn't noticed before. In the shadows she saw Cynder and Keagan, her other half brothers.

And the one on the glowing staircase was Garu.

Realization came crashing down with disbelief. She wasn't supposed to see them until she was supposed to be tested, but that wasn't for years.

Where was Sinny?

Where was Mikael?

REVIEW and tune in next week on...THE INTENDED REVIEW!


	18. Hollowness

The Intended

…………………………

Nowhere and Anywhere

……………………………..

Ki took in a shaky breath as she looked at her brothers. She didn't dare look around the ballroom she had landed in out of fear.

Her brothers stood beside each other on the staircase. They were each there to test her, Sinny and Mikael as representatives. Keagan represented Heaven, Cynder represented death while Garu represented Hell. Although each of them were something different they were all there for the same reason; to see who was the intended and to teach Mikael to be the master of swords.

She heard loud footsteps from behind her but didn't dare to turn around afraid of who ever shared the ballroom with her and her brothers. She heard an unfamiliar voice boom in the almost empty room, but what seemed strange was that soft gurgling sound was in the background as well.

"I suppose your going to test her now seeing as you all had your fun with the other one already" The voice hissed. She braved herself to turn and found the eyes of her nephew in an older body. What had happened to him? This wasn't the same little boy who was weeks away from his birthday.

His once short curly hair now shoulder length had big huge curls, wearing a wife beater and skinny pair of jeans. He seemed to be eight years older now with scars around his neck in patterns that ran down all the way to his fingers. His face seemed to be perpetually twisted with hate toward the three in front of her. She looked down at his hands again and her eyes widened at the little bundle he held. It was a little baby girl with wisps of black hair framing her face and gray swirls for eyes.

"What happened to you Mik?" Ki said shakily. The boy smiled as he heard the nickname his aunt used for him.

"Me? Well you see since I was too young to be trained they took me somewhere that has an even faster time than here leaving Sinny here alone as what seemed like years of torture fro me passed"

The boy now made young man tried to gently shake the baby as she dozed off, now looking at Ki. "I know that right now it's very difficult to understand so don't try aunt Ki. Sinny and me were taken minutes before you were, which trickles down to months here. Seven if I'm correct and all they did those seven months was torture us because the powers that be wanted to" He looked down at the baby in her hands. " This is her daughter and they almost beat her out of Sinny"

Ki looked at her brothers in disbelief. "Is this true?" Her voice felt dry and hoarse, but it could be heard. She waited for them to answer though an answer never came.

"Don't try and bother with that lot" Mikael said softly and solemnly, trying not to wake the baby. "They won't talk unless they're made to. The spirits that once inhabited those bodies were long gone before they took us" Ki walked up to them and peered at the beautiful face of her new niece, her mother nowhere in site.

"Where is Sinny?" Mikael didn't speak but simply motioned her to walk with him. She followed him into a small hallway that seemed to have a thousand doors on each side. For a while they walked until Mikael stopped and picked a door to open. He shifted the baby into one hand and twisted the doorknob.

They entered a room with charcoal gray walls and one big window. On ones side there was bed with a crib next to it on the other side there was huge antique mirror. On the bed laid what looked like a heap of a mangled body that seemed to breath shallowly and irregularly.

It was Sinny.

She was speechless as she looked down at the almost lifeless form of her best friend and considered sister. Sinny seemed to be breathing normally but her twisted body seemed unnerving.

She was covered in bruises and scars like Mikael, some looked very old and some looked fresh. Her arm was twisted in a weird angle and her face screamed pain. Ki panicked, how could they leave her like that? What were her and Mikael supposed to do?

"Don't worry about her for right now" Mikael said as put the baby into her crib since she was now fast asleep. "This isn't the first time that she's looked like this. I learned how to treat her so just sit there for a minute"

Mikael went toward Sinny and grabbed her arm. With one swift tug he popped her arm back into place and turned her so she would be lying down on her back. "Since she's had the baby they've been testing her extra hard. Apparently they'd been going easy on her" He got off the bed and opened a side door to show what seemed like a bathroom.

He came back moments later with a damp washcloth which he put on Sinny's head. Ki was completely shocked and appalled at all of this. He got up once again giving Sinny a once over to see if he missed anything and then came to sit down next to Ki.

"I don't understand" Ki said softly; half out of fear of someone listening half to not wake up the baby. "How could they do this to both of you?"

"The bodies didn't have a choice" Mikael sighed. "But before they went to get you they told me their motives and why they were doing all of this." He locked eyes with Ki. "Apparently you've been chosen as the intended while Sinny has been considered the destroyer, so they've been beating her up ever since they found it out. It's also the reason why you came late, you don't have to be tested now, just told about it"

He leaned back in the chair he sat in pausing a moment before actually finishing. "they told me that when you get here you'll feel the power surge through you"

Ki stood up and looked at Sinny. He walked to the little girl in her crib. The baby slept peacefully with a tiny little fist in her mouth.

What had they done?

Dear Lord what had they gotten themselves into?

…………………………

The Main House

………………………….

Sergue opened the door to the greenhouse to find Draco on his knees, with his head in his hands. Sinny was nowhere in sight, but Sergue knew what had happened. He scuffed his shoes on the carpet as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets. He stood as close as he could.

"Why?" Draco said more to himself than Sergue moments later. "Why did he take her?"

"Draco. There's something you need to know that we haven't told you yet" Draco looked up. "Do you know the tattoo of two feathers Sinny has on her back?" Draco nodded softly. "She didn't get from a tattoo parlor. It formed on her skin one day, marking her as either the savior or the destroyer of the world. And right now her and Ki are being tested to be which will be the savior and which will be the destroyer"

Draco put his head in his hands, as he spoke "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the test wasn't supposed to happen for years" Sergue bent his knees and leveled his eyes with Draco's "But she'll be coming back any minute a changed person. When she does you're going to face a woman who has been tested for moths in isolation and who will need you the most. So whatever you do don't bring what I just told you up, okay?"

Before Draco could answer another flashing white light flashed in the room. This time the outcome shocked Sergue and Draco.

They found……

Cliff hanger untill proven review. PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Explanations and Happy

The Intended

……………………

The Main house

……………….

Sinny was startled into recognition as she felt once familiar arms encircle her. She felt a dull pain on her temples but nothing else, which was a little shocking. She hadn't felt this good or the arms around her in months. She opened her eyes and smiled at the blurry version of Draco.

Draco

This had to be a dream; Draco wasn't in the other realm. Only her and Mikael and….

She sat bolt upright in panic. "Where is she? Where's Selene?"

Draco looked at her perplexed. Well he was mostly confused, after Sinny appeared battered and bruised. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked her. "Who baby?"

Apparently he said the wrong words as he saw Sinny's look. She thought he was joking about her pain, but she shook her head. How could he joke about a daughter he didn't know about? Now he was even more confused. She shakily got to her feet and looked around the room.

Everything in the greenhouse looked familiar and warm. She hadn't felt so invited by a room in months. The rooms in the other realm were horrid and corroded, with broken walls and dirty floors. And she hadn't noticed yet but she hadn't had to rub her arms for warmth anymore like she had to back there. None of the feelings of being back were more important than Selene.

The sound of something dropping upstairs faintly pricked Sergue's ears as he returned to the reality. He took one last look at his sister in Draco's arms and ran upstairs.

This time he didn't feel as heavy as the last time he ran to his daughter's room and got their almost instantly as his daughter screamed.

In the room there was another man now, clearly younger than Keagan, with Ki? Where was Mikael? As both of the new visitors in the room looked around they spotted Sergue in the corner. The man seemed to be holding something in his arms which he kept shaking and moving around from side to side.

Sergue felt like he knew the young man, but it unnerved him that from this distance he couldn't recall any of his features or who he was. His muscles began to tense.

Ki weakly smiled at her older brother as she looked from him to Mikael. At Segue's look of confusion she understood the Fathers predicament. Her eyes stayed on Mikael as she studied him. Where was Sergue's Mikael? Where was the young boy full of dreams and innocence?

Mikael looked at his father with no words in his mouth or in his head. He looked exactly as Mikael thought he would, since time was slower here, but now he was half his father's age now and the look on his father's face was not one of recognition. He looked to his once same aged sister and the saw the face of a young scared girl. How was he going to explain all of this?

He felt a hand on his arm and looked at Ki. She gave him a warm smile as she motioned to his father with her eyes. She went towards Sergue and was enveloped into a possessive and desperate hug of relief.

"Where were you? What happened? Where's Mikael?" Sergue said with his heart beating fast and with worried eyes. He did not see his son and it puzzled him why another person holding a child had come into the picture. Ki stood there letting him shake her with every question and then merely looked back at the child in Mikael's arms.

"Those are answers that I can not give you. I was in the other realm for only a few minutes but if we all just go down stairs to find Sinny I think we will get all our answers. Did she come back?" Now the worry was in Ki's eyes. Sergue only nodded and motioned for everyone to go downstairs.

……………………….

Draco didn't know what was going on and he didn't like looking at Sinny in mental pain. As he tried to soothe her and whisper sweet nothing in her ear while passing a hand through her hair.

Sergue entered the room once again this time he was accompanied by Ki, and a strange yet familiar looking man holding a small baby girl in his arms. Sinny bolted upright out of Draco's arms as they approached and hugged the man with the small child, sighing with relief to see them. The look of jealousy shot at the stranger by one Draco Malfoy however was not noticed by our by the pretty girls as she enveloped the child in her arms.

Meanwhile Ki knew what was passing through all of their head, even Draco's, and the only person who seemed relieved at the moment was Sinny. Though it wasn't her story to tell she felt that the people who loved and supported them needed answers. She needed to sort this out.

"We all need to talk" She said this and put a hand on Mikael and Sindrea. "And I think we should all be sitting down for this."

……………………………………

Draco was still confused. Sinny was sitting across from him and next to that man, holding that child. What was going on? She had only been gone for a few minutes and now she looked way to comfy with this man. He really didn't know what to do. He snapped his head to attention and stopped giving the man a death glare when Sinny started to talk.

"Well I know this must be difficult to comprehend for all of you, as it was for Ki since she was in the other realm only for a few minutes, but you must understand that this situation is incredibly hard so please keep an opened mind" She looked straight at Draco. He knew she was pleading with him to stay calm and he nodded to her to say he'd behave only to hear the story.

Let out a sigh of relief and began. "Me and Mikael were abducted first and ki was taken several minutes after which racked up in the other realm to eight months. Me and Mikael as we entered the sanctum had no idea what was going on but we found out soon enough that we were being tested, painfully, to see who would be the superior fighter." She looked around the room before continuing and then dropped her gaze to her hands.

"I would later find out I was pregnant, with your child Draco" he looked at her wide-eyed. Now that he though about it and looked at the small child, it made sense. The little girl had swirly gray eyes and blond hair, something neither Sinny nor the man sitting next to her had, but he was sure the night they were together had protection.

"I didn't know either until they started to test me. The pain they put me and Mikael through was almost unbearable." Sergue was worried now.

"Did- is he- is he alive?" Sergue said almost choking on a sob. Mikael looked at his father now and took over the explanation.

"He's right here dad" He spoke softly but everyone could hear him. They gasped but this made sense to, minus all the scars he did look like an older version of the boy. "I was taken into a chamber that moved for days when only minutes passed for Sinny and they would only let me out when I needed to tend to her wounds or my own for the next day."

Draco looked at the woman he loved and enveloped her. How could he be such and idiot? He should have trusted her and not gotten jealous. Just then the door burst open in the room to show a very desperate looking Sev. "Quick everyone Ki got swallowed by the TV and we" He cut off his sentence as he saw everyone looking at him and then spotted Ki in the corner of the room. "Need… to. Save her?"

"Sev just sit they were abducted to be tested for something by Ki and Sinny's brother and they're back" Sergue said

"The dead ones?" They all nodded and he shook his head in disbelief. "You're right I better sit down"

"Well as I was saying me and Sinny were abducted first but Ki came in later and didn't have to be tested. I was sent to solitary confinement and aged faster. Sinny had a child from Draco. The brothers made their decision" Mikael looked angry

"And?" Draco asked

"Ki is the savior"

They all looked at each other not knowing what to do, only that explanations were given and it was now time to reunite and embrace each other. Lover with lover. Sisters and Brothers. Most importantly and son and father.

All was slowly coming back into order

………………………………

Ki, Sindrea, Draco and Sev went to the guest house as everything was sorted out. The course to destroy and saved the world was agreed by everyone to not be final considering how the two girls were and that they would both try and stay happy. The people around them would try and keep them that way as well not wanting any harm. As Ki and Sev stayed on the couch just leaning on each other, Draco and Sinny decided they needed to talk and they took the baby with them.

They went off to their room and Sinny conjured a crib out of thin air and placed the little baby inside. She also conjured up a teddy bear and watched her little girl smile and look in wonder at the new toy. Draco kneeled in front of the bed and Sindrea sat in front of him as he rested his hands on her knees.

"Is she really mine?" Sindrea laughed a little.

"Of course she is yours you silly, did u think I slept with someone prior to you that had gray eyes and blond hair?" She said still chuckling. He got up from hi position and grabbed by the waist as he laid them both down on the bed.

"No. It's just she is so pretty"

"Really? Came out too much like her father I think" She wiggling her eyebrows.

"You named her Selene right?"

"Yeah Selene Narcissa?" he gave a bug smile and hugged her.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I could have sworn we used protection"

"Don't be sorry I'm happy it turned out this way. I love her so much"

"I really needed to tell you something before you were taken but now I'm not sure if it's been too long"

"What is it?" She saw the worry in his eyes.

"We've known each other for too long and though most of the things we assumed about the other were incorrect we did know each others habits, strong points at school and what we did know has been pointed out to us since." She nodded in agreement so he would continue. "So I was thinking maybe we should really start dating, you know?"

She gave him a knowing smile she was going to tell him the same things. And now here he was and she had another chance, she didn't think she was going to survive and look at where she was. He arms held and spread so much warmth over her body. She the back of his neck and gently tug him down so she could give him a sweet kiss.

They began to consummate their love as passionately as possible with only two people on the outside knowing and smiling big smiles at each other.

Ki and Sev looked at each other and smiled.

"What am I going to do?" the idea was now seeping into her that her best friend in the world could destroy the world. What if this could happen? What about Sinedrea and Draco? And the baby? So many things ran through her head. Sev just squeezed her hand knowingly.

"You should no better than I do that the future is not always set in stone. A Seer could have two vision of the same time place and people and both could be wrong depending who interferes. I don't think that the powers that be though you would be a a powerful seer, but maybe they did and they're giving you a choice now" They heard laughing and happy sounds coming from upstairs, and Sev smiled.

"I think they're giving both of you a chance to truly and really be happy this time" He looked straight at her with a goofy grin. "Shocker I know. But fates showed you an option not a definite"

"When did you get so smart?"

"I don't know. I think I was just born this way, you've just been so smitten with my body and chiseled features that you just didn't notice before" He said in mock arrogance

"Shut up" She said as she grabbed him and kissed him just as passionately as the two up stairs.

He was right. They were happy.

All of them.

Amazing isn't it?

Ok last chapter sorry for the wait I really had to think hard about it but who knows maybe a sequel?

Please read and review and sorry again that t to sooo long


End file.
